The Girls Who Lived
by welton
Summary: Alternate OOTP. Harry had twin sisters whom also survived the events of Godric's Hollow, Kept a secret they were sent to grow up in America far away from Harry. They return to reunite and join the Order. Fred/OC, Draco/OC, Harry/Ginny, Snape/OC. R
1. 01 A Twisted Web We Weave

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind the Harry Potter series. Her policy on fan fiction can be found at the following link: http://news.  
The only characters that are my original creation are Alexis and Samantha. Once again, this is entirely fictional and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters/locations.  
Enjoy!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 1: A Twisted Web We Weave.**

"Has Potter arrived safely?" Severus Snape inquired. He was sitting at the far end of an old wooden table surrounded by wizards.

"Yes, yes everything is all right, thank goodness." Molly Weasley replied as she took her seat.

At the opposite end of the table sat Albus Dumbledore, looking wistfully over his half moon spectacles. "There is another matter that requires our attention." He began.

"Wait…" interjected a youthful looking witch with bright magenta hair. She stood up flicked her wand at the door and mumbled a spell. "It's an imperturbable charm. It will protect the conversation from some unwelcome ears." She explained with a wink.

"Yes yes, very well. Thank you Tonks." Dumbledore continued. "Regarding the incident at Godric's Hollow on that terrible night, some facts were how should I say…distorted. For protection, of course. I was made one of the secret keepers for this little façade though I feel that it's time for the truth to come out. Would anyone like to state what they know about the events of that evening?"

Everyone around the table looked puzzled or even disturbed. For a moment they sat silently. It was Severus whom spoke.

"The dark Lord came to the place where the Potter's were hiding. The unfortunate young Potter twins were by the door when the Dark Lord blasted it open. It is said that they were killed directly in front of their father…as he rushed to save them. I believe Lily took Harry up into the bed room and that; well, that's where they were discovered." He stopped, his tone obviously changing when he reached the point where he had to mention Lily. The expressions on the faces around him all became sullen and sad.

"Yes…" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "That is what is believed, however it is not the truth."

Gasps could be heard around the table. Some wizards unable to say anything, sitting wide eyed.

"What are you implying?" demanded Sirius Black. "James and Lily aren't alive, they can't be. They would have never left Harry."

"You are absolutely correct." Dumbledore replied. He stood and faced the window for a moment before turning to address the room again. "Lily and James are gone, that is true. The deception lies in the fate of the Potter twins. They were not near the door and James died like a hero, trying to protect the family he loved so much. He held the dark lord off, giving Lily time to gather the children and rush them upstairs. She placed all three of them into Harry's crib and yes; it was there that they were discovered. As he advanced on them and Lily pleaded with him to spare her children, he struck her down in front of them. The young girls, on either side of their brother…well I believe they were trying to cover his eyes when the final spell was cast. The spell cut through their hands and into young Harry's forehead before it was reflected back with enough force to destroy his mortal body and cast the dark Lord's soul into the shadows."

The room became silent, nearly holding their breath with the anticipation of hearing the rest of the tale. He continued.

"When I arrived at the house to collect Harry it was decided that the children would be separated in case of Voldemort's return to power. Harry was shipped off to his only remaining family, the Dursleys. A prominent American wizarding family tightly related to the American Ministry of Magic, adopted Alexis and Samantha. Their last names were changed to protect their identity. Here-in lies the predicament."

He stroked his beard as he went on.  
"Their past was never hidden from them, as they were old enough at the time to harbor memories of the incident. They know about Harry. I've kept in close contact with them and with their school over the years. They attended the Salem School of the Magical Arts, the finest institute in America and it appears they graduated with honors. More talented witches never passed through those hallowed halls. They have expressed to me a desire to return home. Seeing as how American students come of age and leave standardized schooling at the age of sixteen I considered this request for quite some time before, well, I decided to grant this wish."

"WHAT?" barked Remus Lupin. "The tide is turning Albus, there's a fight coming. It isn't safe to bring them into this nightmare."

"Now Remus…you should be happier than anyone to see these girls." Albus replied gently.

Lupin leaned back in his chair, quiet and contemplative.  
"They wish to join the Order." Dumbledore added.  
Again, Lupin was the first to respond. "Absolutely not."

"…I granted that wish as well." Dumbledore was well aware that this would be met with outrage.

"Have you gone MAD?" Lupin yelled. "They're only children!"

"They are anything but children." Said Dumbledore quietly. "Remus my dear boy you have no idea what they are capable of."

"And what of them once they get here then?" Arthur Weasley interrupted.

"What about dear Harry? How was this kept from him his whole life when all he's wanted was a family?" Molly Weasley added.

"Harry will be thrilled to see them. I feel that he will understand why this had to be done. He's never truly been without a family. Not since he met you Molly." Dumbledore responded.

Molly fidgeted nervously in her chair.

Dumbledore went on. "It has been decided that once the girls return, they shall be inducted into Hogwarts. They will complete year seven classes and undergo personal training sessions in defensive magical spells from Severus and myself. They will be extremely beneficial in protecting Harry during the school year and beyond. They may not be adults by English standards but they are in America and will be treated as so here."  
"And what of protecting themselves?" Lupin interjected.

"The only people that will know their true identities are in this house, Remus. Throughout the school year they will adopt their mother's maiden name. Alexis and Samantha Evans will be safe and sound within the castle walls. Alexis and Samantha Potter are sadly deceased, remember?"

Before they could continue the conversation there was a loud knock on the well-hidden front door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ah." Said Dumbledore. "Welcome home."


	2. 02 You Have Your Mother's Eyes

**Chapter 2: You Have Your Mother's Eyes.**

Tonks opened the door of the kitchen, where the meeting was taking place. Outside the door all of the Weasley children were gathered with Harry and Hermione, holding these long disgusting stringy objects that looked like they should have been sticky.

"I don't know what the lot of you think you're doing but you should be ashamed and you'd better clear out before your mum gets a hold of ya!"

"Right then we'll be making our exit." George Weasley said as he disapparated with a crack.

"Someone ought to get the door." Fred added as he disappeared.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all turned and made a quick run for the stairs.

Tonks shrugged them off, certain that her spell had held or else she would have been answering many questions. She rushed to the front door and opened it to reveal the large frame of Kingsly Shacklebot.

"I suppose the order has heard from Albus." He said.

Tonks nodded.

"Well then, May I present the Potter twins?" he said as he stepped aside.

Behind him stood two young girls aged sixteen and a half. For twins they really looked nothing alike. The older of the two was Alexis. She stood about five feet seven inches tall and bared an uncanny resemblance of her mother. Her long ginger hair danced gracefully over her shoulders and her green eyes were striking. The younger twin was Samantha. Some would say she was strange looking, considering the fact that she was born with a mop of black and red hair. It always appeared to be in a state of disarray, much like her brother's. Her features were very reminiscent of James Potter with one exception…she as well had her mother's eyes. Though very different both of the girls were very beautiful. There was something otherworldly about them. Perhaps it was the fact that they were believed to be dead for fourteen years, it was almost like looking at ghosts.

Tonks was breathless as the girls politely introduced themselves. She stammered a response and then abruptly took the girls by the hands and led them into the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was for any of the children to come back downstairs and see this.

All eyes were on them as the twins entered into the small cramped kitchen.

Severus Snape appeared particularly alarmed by the sight of them.

Remus Lupin jumped to his feet and approached them. He had tears forming in his usually calm eyes.

"My little cubs!" he exclaimed.

Samantha and Alexis looked at each other and then smiled warmly at him.  
"You must be Lupin? Dumbledore told us about you." Said Alexis.  
"You're our Godfather!" Samantha added with excitement.

By this point Lupin was fully sobbing.

"I never thought I would see you again!" he said as he embraced them.

They rested their heads on his shoulders and felt a peace they hadn't known for a long time.

This was exactly where they were supposed to be. The family they had been given in America was lovely, but it wasn't really theirs and deep down they always knew that.

The inquisitive members of the Order interrupted their emotional reunion, however.

"How did you cope with knowing that your brother was out here alone and you couldn't even contact him? He doesn't even know you're alive." said Bill Weasley.

"How did you survive that night?" said an older wizard in the back of the room.

"Do you remember what happened clearly?" said Molly with a worried tone.

Then suddenly Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody spoke.  
"What's that on your hands?"

The girls looked down and Samantha rubbed the raised pink flesh on the back of her left hand. "It's our mark."

"Our burden, really." Alexis corrected. She closely examined the scar on the back of her right hand. "Ever since last year they've been burning something awful."

"May I have a look at it?" asked Dumbledore, adjusting his glasses.

The girls approached him and extended their hands.

The scars were shaped like lightning bolts, just like Harry's. Dumbledore gently placed Alexis' hand on top of Samantha's.

"They match. It is as I stated. The curse cut through them and into Harry." Dumbledore finished.

"Harry!" Samantha exclaimed.  
"Where is Harry?" Alexis asked eagerly.

"Yes, right, Harry. Molly would you go fetch him? I know you'll treat the situation with the delicacy it deserves. As for the rest of you…this meeting is adjourned. This should be tended to in private between the potter children. You may go." Dumbledore said.

Snape was the first to rise. He pulled his cloak tightly around him and made a hasty exit, looking the twins over closely as he left without a word.

Many of the members of the Order were hesitant to leave after hearing such news and then seeing them, the Potter twins in the flesh but by the time Molly returned the room had cleared out leaving just Albus Dumbledore and Samantha and Alexis Potter…the girls who lived.


	3. 03 The Potter Reunion

**Chapter 3: The Potter Reunion.**

"What do you think that whole lot was talking about tonight?" Ginny asked, looking over to her brothers whom were sitting with Harry and Hermione.

"I couldn't hear a bloody thing, so I reckon it was probably something interesting." Ron replied.

"The door was charmed," said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone. "It had to have been. We couldn't even hear one single word. The walls in this old house aren't that thick."

Fred openly laughed at Hermione. "Well, with a sharp mind like that this one ought to be an auror, wouldn't you reckon so George?"

"Oh yes, Fred I would have to agree. Nothing gets past her. Sharp as a tack she is." George added.

Hermione shot them both a disapproving look and buried her nose into a copy of "Magical Maladies".

"It was probably just about me and my trial." Harry huffed and folded his arms. "Something isn't right with the Ministry. Dementors loose in Little Whinging and they don't know about it? That's highly doubtful."

"Well that and to put you on trial for casting a patronus in front of a muggle was ridiculous. You saved his life, and it's not like you had much of a choice in the matter." Hermione replied.

Before Harry could say anything there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it and stuck her head in.  
There were two loud cracks, as, thinking that their mum had heard about the attempted spying and was ready to dole out some punishment Fred and George disapparated.

Molly sighed. "I rue the day that they learned how to do that." She said, trying to lighten her own mood. "Um, Harry I think it's important that we speak to you alone downstairs for a moment. Don't worry, though. Trust me." She said with a smile.

Harry glanced around and got up from the bed he was sitting on.  
"Told you." He whispered as he passed Ron.

Ron gulped hard as he watched him leave and then shot a worried glance at Hermione whom just shrugged.

Harry walked warily down the old creaky stairs behind Mrs. Weasley. He had no idea what was waiting for him. She led him to the door they had been gathered around just moments before and she knocked before opening it.  
"Are we ready then?" she asked.

"Naturally." Came a familiar voice.

Harry squeezed between Molly and the doorframe and walked in.  
"Professor Dumbledore please, I need to know why-

Harry began and then trailed off as he saw the two girls standing there staring back at him, slack jawed and wide eyed.  
There was something about these girls. Something familiar and comforting.  
"Harry sit down we have something very important to discuss." Dumbledore instructed, gesturing towards a chair at the table.  
Harry did as he was told and the girls, though Dumbledore was speaking, didn't take their eyes off of Harry. Not even for a second.

"Harry before I tell you this you must understand that all of this was done for a reason and in the end it is what was best but the time has come now when the charade must end. On that night when your parents were taken you were not the sole survivor. When the ministry arrived at your house that night they found three children in the crib. Three scared and alone children, all baring lightning bolt scars. No one was certain what had happened, how or why they had survived the worst of the unforgivable curses or what had become of Voldemort himself but just to be safe…well you were all divided."

Harry's jaw dropped. He looked back at the young girls whom were looking at him and he was rushed with a feeling of warmth he had never before known.

"Alexis and Samantha…your sisters were not killed that night. The same bond that protected you protected them. You were sent to live with your aunt and uncle on Privet Drive and a wizarding family in America adopted Samantha and Alexis."

Harry stood, barely able to comprehend all that was happening. This remarkable gift had been given to him and though he should have been angry that all of this was kept from him instead he was overflowing with joy.

Alexis stood up from her chair and ran around the table, embracing Harry tighter than anyone ever had before. Samantha followed and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"Well." Dumbledore smiled. "Answers you will want and believe me Harry Potter, you will get them soon enough but I really must be going." He said as he got up and walked slowly toward the door. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Molly Weasley watched him leave and she felt the tears stinging her eyes as she slowly backed out of the room behind him, closing the door to give them privacy.

"Albus." She said.  
He stopped just before reaching the front door. "Yes Molly?" he said with his back to her.

"Are you sure this is what's best for all of them?" she asked.

"Quite. We all know that they can take care of themselves. Now they can take care of each other as well." He said, and with that Albus Dumbledore left 12 Grimmauld Place.


	4. 04 Affection and Explanation

**Chapter 4: affection and explanation.**

It seemed like hours had passed before the girls loosened their grip on Harry.

Wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve Samantha stated, "I thought we would never see you again."

"But we never, ever stopped thinking about you Harry!" Alexis added. "Not even for a moment."  
Harry was so overwhelmed he couldn't even form words. He was lightheaded and he felt as though his heart was about to burst. Just explode inside of his chest.

He struggled for a moment before choking out "I…I thought…"

"That we were dead?" Samantha offered.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "It had to be that way, apparently. If, well if Voldemort thought we were dead you seem like less of a threat. You alone, well you could be weak."

"But us…" Alexis continued. "Us together Harry we're going to be unstoppable."

"He will never hurt you again." Samantha said, gently stroking Harry's hair off of his face to reveal his scar.

He smiled. He still couldn't fully comprehend all that had happened. All that he knew was that he was thankful. He began to regain his composure slowly. He turned to look at Alexis and it dawned on him.

"You…why you look exactly like mum."

She smiled. "And you like dad."

They both looked at Samantha and she folded her arms.  
"Yeah, I was adopted." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed. "See I was going to say you looked like them both, but alright. Whatever you say!"

She shrugged. Changing the subject she said, "Well…Harry I'm sure you have some questions about all of this so why don't you ask us anything you want to know."

Samantha was right. There were so many missing pieces to this puzzle.  
"Why are you here now?" he asked.

"Well, we just got out of school." Alexis replied.

"Out of school? But aren't you only a year older than I am?" he looked baffled.

"In America the standard schooling ends in your sixth year." Alexis explained. "And after graduating top of our class we decided that there was nothing we wanted more than to return home, Harry. To get to know you."

He smiled at this. "Tell me about your school." He said.

"Well, the Salem School of the Magical Arts was located in Massachusetts where the witch hunts took place." Samantha began.

Alexis went on, "It was a solemn looking campus, due to the sad nature of it's history but it's renowned as the best wizarding academy in the states, probably among the best in the world. The houses were all named after breeds of dragons. Sam and I both came out of Horntail house."

"Because we're feisty, apparently." Samantha winked.

"Horntail is…well let's just say it's the most aggressive of the houses I guess." Alexis blushed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but think of Slytherin house and how much he hated it and all of it's inhabitants. His sisters couldn't be anything like that though, right? He shrugged it off.

"So what will you be doing once I go to Hogwarts then? …IF I go." He looked sullen as he said this.

The girls exchanged smirks and he looked nervously between the two of them.

"Well" Alexis responded and looked to her sister. "Since our school ended at year six…"

"We thought we might as well head to Hogwarts and complete a seventh year." Samantha said, grinning at him.

He was breathless. It was all too much to process. He had just gotten this amazing family back and they actually weren't going to leave him. Knowing that they would be at Hogwarts with him this year gave him this feeling of being complete. It was everything he had wanted.

Before he could even think of something else to ask he heard a loud trampling down the stairs in the main hall.

Both girls looked to the door, rather alarmed.

"Don't worry." Harry sighed. "I think the word just got out."


	5. 05 Breaking The News

**Chapter 5: Breaking the news.**

Molly watched as Dumbledore left and then turned to face the kitchen. Knowing that the Potter's were just reunited and should be left to get to know each other for a while she decided it would be logical to go upstairs and calmly discuss this with the rest of the children. She slowly ascended the stairs towards the room the boys all shared, knowing that Hermione and Ginny would most likely be in there as well. Sure enough as Molly pushed the door open she saw them all gathered in there. Ginny, Fred and George were engaged in a game of exploding snap, Ron was arguing back and forth with Hermione over her cat getting hair all over his belongings.

"That bloody cat, I swear I'll have a boot at it the next time…"

Molly interrupted before Ron could get himself in any deeper.

"Ah, hem, well…" she said, awkwardly getting their attention. "It seems. Well something has happened and I just feel that you should know about it before dinner, before you go downstairs."

Everyone looked concerned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously. "Is Harry all right?"

"Oh yes, yes he's probably better than alright I would say." Molly nodded.

"Mum, you're worrying us. What's happened?" Ginny pleaded.

"Well yes. Okay. You lot all know about Harry's sisters, I know. It just apparently wasn't what it seemed." Molly stammered. "They…well, they are very much alive."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ron, jumping off of his bed. "They're alive? But how? Does Harry know?"

"Well naturally Harry knows, are you daft?" Hermione responded, shooting him a dirty look. "Obviously that's what they brought him down to discuss."

"Actually he was brought down there to meet them." Molly smiled.

The bemused look of wonder on their faces was beyond compare.  
"They're…HERE?" asked Ron, slack jawed.

Fred and George leaned forward with devilish expressions set on their faces.

"Weren't the Potter girls…twins?" Fred inquired.

"You are terrible." Hermione glared at them. "Have some compassion. Imagine what Harry is feeling right now."

"That is exactly right." Molly pointed an incriminating finger at them. "The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Molly regained her composure and smoothed her hands over her robes. "I expect you to behave like gentleman when you meet them. I just wanted you all to be aware so you don't make proper fools of yourselves when you come down for dinner."

"For dinner?" Ron laughed. "I'm not waiting that long," he said as he pushed past his mother, fully knowing the punishment he was risking. "I need to see this mum!" he yelled, bolting for the stairs.

"Me too!" Ginny added, dashing past her and following Ron.

"Bout time that one showed a little spirit, eh?" George grinned as he disapparated with a crack.  
"I'm quite proud!" Fred agreed and disapparated as well.

Molly gritted her teeth and yelled down the stairs after them, "Just because you can use magic now doesn't mean you have to go whipping your wands out for every little thing, George. That goes for you too Fred."

She looked over to Hermione fidgeting nervously on her chair.

"Oh just go, dear." Molly said, shaking her head. She turned and walked down the stairs after her children in dismay.

Hermione let out a nervous choke and stood up so quickly that she dropped her cat Crookshanks straight to the floor.

"Sorry Crookshanks." She called back as she quickly walked out.


	6. 06 That Was George Weasley

**Chapter 6: That was George Weasley.**

Samantha and Alexis took a step back as Ron shoved the kitchen door open so hard that it slammed loudly into the cabinet behind it. He slid into the room and stared at the girls like they had grown some extra appendages. His eyes went wider than any they had ever seen and his mouth slowly dropped open as he raised a shaky finger to point at them.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this display as Ginny walked in quietly behind Ron but quickly matched his expression of shock.

As if that scene wasn't awkward enough, Fred and George apparated on either side of Ron and leaned on his shoulders. They looked Ron over, delighting in how absolutely dim he looked and then traced the invisible line he'd drawn with his finger right over to where the Potter twins stood, looking taken-aback.

Their faces instantly contorted into that same look of complete awe. These girls were completely beautiful. Oh yes, they were alive too. That was something.

"Oh for the love of…will you stop staring and introduce yourselves?" said Molly as she stepped into the kitchen, smacking Ron in the ribs with a rolled up paper.

He gulped hard and stuttered out, "I'm Ron Weasley…pleasure."

Samantha smiled at him. "So you're the great Ron Weasley? We've heard a lot about you…Dumbledore told us all of the adventures you and Harry have had throughout your school years."

"Impressive." Alexis winked at him.

Ron laughed nervously and tried to keep from hyperventilating.

"Ginny." A pale faced Ginny Weasley stammered and the girls curtseyed.

"Samantha Jamie Potter, it's lovely to meet you." Said Samantha, and

"Alexis Lilian Potter, how do you do?" said Alexis, properly.

Ginny smiled at them.

Fred stepped forward and reached his right hand up his left sleeve, pulling out a bright red rose. He extended his arm, offering the rose to Samantha and she began to blush.

"I'm Fred Weasley, the more attractive out of the many Weasley boys. The pleasure my darling, is all mine."

Samantha smiled widely as she accepted the rose and he took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

George rolled his eyes at his brother as he, too produced a rose from his sleeve. This one was white and he offered it to Alexis.  
"George Weasley. The better-looking twin, to be honest. Absolutely thrilled to meet you."

Alexis smirked and accepted the rose.

"Well everyone sit down then, I'll have dinner on the table soon enough." Molly announced and shooed Ron and Ginny toward the long table where the Order had met earlier in the day.

Samantha and Alexis pulled out chairs and sat down, leaving one between them for Harry.

Fred and George dashed around the table, both attempting to steal the seat next to Samantha. Fred, however, got there first and immediately sat down. George walked over to the other side of Alexis and placed himself in the chair.

Harry however became aware of Sirius' presence in the doorway and smiled widely. He hadn't seen him since he had helped him escape the Hogwarts grounds, hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him since entering 12 Grimmauld place that afternoon.  
"Sirius!" he exclaimed, embracing him in a hug.

"Harry my boy!" Sirius clapped him on the back. "I've missed you."  
"This is just..." Harry struggled for words.  
"Too much? I'm sure." Sirius smiled kindly. "It's all right Harry. You'll have all the time in the world to figure it out. I'm ready to eat, are you?" He nudged Harry toward the table and Harry realized the seat that was saved for him. Right there, with his sisters.

He grinned at Ron as he passed and Ron shot a bewildered look back at him.  
By the time Harry was seated Hermione had come in and taken a seat beside Ron and Ginny. Tonks and Lupin came in and sat on opposite sides of the table. Sirius sat beside Arthur Weasley and Mad Eye Moody. Finally Molly had dinner on the table with a swish of her wand and sat at the table beside Fred.

"A toast!" Arthur began, raising his glass. "To the Potter's!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said "The Potter's!"

Samantha smiled and leaned forward glancing down to Alexis and they both smiled warmly at Harry and hugged him from either side.  
This was home. This was what a family really felt like.

The Order could wait until the morning. The world outside meant nothing at that moment. Voldemort's return wasn't even a fleeting thought.

They ate dinner together, the whole lot of them just enjoying the time. There were several questions as to the girls' history and why they had decided to come back, naturally but for the most part the conversation was more about the future.

"You'll be joining us at Hogwarts?" asked Ron, astounded.

"Yes, we're pretty excited about it." Alexis nodded. "We've heard nothing but good things about Hogwarts."

"What house will you be in?" Ginny asked.

"They're going to sort us when we get there." Samantha shrugged.

Fred and George raised their glasses.

"Another toast!" Fred proposed, glancing down to George.

"Yeah, here's to hoping they aren't Slytherin's!" George smirked.

"Here, here!" Ron lifted his glass.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Well, naturally I'm sure we all hope that they'll be Gryffindor's as well."

Fred grinned devilishly. "That would be lovely. Oh, and perhaps there will be no room in the girls dormitories and they'll have to bunk with…"  
"FRED!" shouted Molly, smacking him upside the back of his head.

Samantha just laughed and smirked at him before returning her attention to her plate. She had been playing with her serving of roast beast for at least twenty minutes already.

After everyone had eaten all of the members of the Order, except of course for Samantha and Alexis whom weren't formerly inducted yet, had wandered off. Talking secretively about some plan.

Harry was so overwhelmed that he hadn't even thought to try to talk to them yet. About anything. He was set to stand trial and possibly be expelled from the school that he loved in the morning but all he could think about was his sisters. At that moment…he didn't have a care in the world.

After the girls helped clear the table the old fashioned way, as in England they were not yet old enough to use magic outside of school, they spent a few more hours getting to know Harry and his friends. Around ten that night they had Harry show them where they would be sleeping. He led them up three flights of winding stairs to this dusty old door.

"I believe this is where all the girls sleep, you'll be bunking with Hermione and Ginny I suppose." He said as he opened the door.

The room was dull. There were four old canopy beds and a few dressers and nightstands. Two of the beds had multiple bags strewn across them and the two on the left side of the room were neatly made and ready for them with their bags already placed at the foot.

"I guess I'll let you get some rest…" Harry offered. "It must have been a long trip."

Samantha and Alexis hugged him again.

"We'll see you tomorrow Harry." Alexis said. "And pretty much every day after that, don't worry!"

"We love you Harry!" Samantha smiled.

He felt a rush of comfort wash over him.  
"I love you too." He said. "See you tomorrow."

Several minutes later as the Potter twins were making themselves at home, Alexis had already crawled into bed and Samantha was putting the last of her things away in a small dresser when they heard a knock on the door.

Thinking it was Harry Samantha quickly answered it but when she looked into the hallway it wasn't her brother she saw gazing back at her. It was Fred. Or, maybe George. Honestly she didn't know.

"Ah!" He smiled as he looked at her. "I'm glad it was you who answered or else I would have felt like a right git!"

She blushed slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," he said, "Honestly I was a little miffed that Fred beat me to giving you a rose. See then I had to give one to your sister, just to even things out. I guess, what I'm trying to say is…" he swished his wand and a beautiful bouquet of roses of every color appeared in his hand. "Welcome home, Samantha Potter!"

She looked at him, amused. "Why this is too kind, George." As she reached out and took the flowers he too took her by the hand.

"Nothing is too kind for you!" he winked as he kissed her hand delicately, and with that he was gone.

A crack and he disappeared.

Samantha stood there, completely astonished and she turned entering her room again and shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Alexis asked, sitting up and staring at the beautiful bouquet Samantha was holding.

"That…" Samantha sighed. "That was George Weasley."


	7. 07 Who Is Severus?

**Chapter 7: Who is Severus?**

There was a crisp chill in the dimly lit room. It looked familiar. The walls were all a smooth gray slate and there were rounded glass chemical bottles and various things in jars lining the walls. She was sat in a hard wood chair in front of a crowded desk and for some reason, she was extremely nervous. Was she supposed to be here? Were those footsteps she heard coming from a distant hall? The only light flickered from the candles on the desk. There were no windows. Where was this? She turned quickly in her chair as she heard the door slam shut. She knew this man. From where? His long greasy looking black hair hung in his face and his black cloak hung loosely at his sides as he advanced on her. She couldn't even move, she couldn't look away from him. He reached her and put his hands tightly on her shoulders, holding her down in the chair. He lifted his left hand and brushed the long red hair away from her intense green eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long…" he choked out before pressing his lips hard against hers.

She was filled with terror and excitement. What was this?

He released his grip on her shoulder and grabbed her hard by the hair, jerking her head back and feverishly kissing her neck. What was this?

He slid his hands down the side of her slender body and firmly grasped her by the hips, lifting her from the chair and slamming her onto the desk. Who is this?

She wanted to call out, to make him stop somehow as he began to undo her robes but she couldn't make a sound. She slammed her hand hard onto the desk and swept it sideways, knocking several glass vials to the floor and shattering them.

Alexis woke, startled. She looked around the room; relieved to see that she was far from that place she had just seen. She felt her face and realized she had broken into a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to see Samantha sitting up in her bed with a concerned expression.

"I…I just had a bad dream I guess." Alexis shook her head.

"Who is Severus?" Samantha asked.

"What?" Alexis responded.

"You said, 'No Severus, please don't!' you kept saying it." Samantha said, stepping out of her bed and walking over to sit beside Alexis, whom looked very confused.

"I didn't speak at all in my dream…it was vivid though. It was me, I think. It looked like me. It felt like me, really. I don't know where I was. I know I was scared, though. Then this man…he just…I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it." Alexis mumbled.

Samantha looked at her sympathetically and ran a hand through Alexis' long hair.

"Try to get back to sleep Lexx." She said.

Alexis laid back in her bed and faced the window, watching the silver stream of moonlight dance across the hard wood floor. It would be a while before sleep would come to her again.


	8. 08 Your Father's Daughters

Chapter 8: Your father's daughters 

By the time Alexis woke up it was around noon and the room she shared with the other girls was empty. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed, weary from the mostly sleepless night. She could hear voices growing louder as she descended the stairs to the main floor, presumably coming from the kitchen and as she looked up she could see her sister sitting quietly in the window by the front door.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as she approached Samantha.

"No idea. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I think Harry is at that trial." Samantha shrugged.

"Who is in there?" Alexis nodded toward the shut kitchen door.

"Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and um, well I think Fred and George are in there." Samantha replied, blushing slightly.  
"Well then why are you out here?" Alexis teased. She smirked at the glare Samantha sent her way and casually sat in the window beside her.

From the kitchen you could hear Fred or possibly George ask "But why? Dumbledore was willing to let them in, they're our age."

And the other added, "This is discrimination."

Then came Molly bellowing, "For the love of- They're apparently very- OH for the LAST TIME you two may NOT join the order. Not everything is a joke around here."

Then suddenly the previously unnoticed curtains in the back of the room flew open and the girls wheeled around in terror, wands drawn, as the shouts and cries of "BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY DISGUSTING MUD BLOODS! IN MY HOUSE! HALF BLOODED FILTH IN MY BEDS! IN MY HOUSE! FILTH! DISGUST! TRAITORS SHOULD DIE!" cut through the house.

The kitchen door flew open and Sirius, Molly and the twins poured out and there was a loud trampling as Ron, Ginny and Hermione flew down the stairs.  
"What is it?" Alexis yelled as Sirius desperately tried to wrench the curtains closed again.

"Mistress!" they heard a pathetic little voice yelp and they noticed a small hunched over house elf emerging from a small door under the stairs. "Oh my poor mistress, this foul lot in the great house of Black."

"Get out of here Kreacher!" Sirius growled, finally shutting the curtains and silencing the painful screams. "Now! LEAVE!" he insisted.

The hideous little thing turned and walked grudgingly back through the door from which he came.

"Well." Sirius sighed heavily. "Now that you've all met my mother, I'd say it's best to try and be a little more quiet around this part of the house."

Molly blushed a furious shade of scarlet and shot disapproving looks at her sons as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.  
"What? Well we seriously didn't do it this time." Fred said, looking indignant.

Samantha ignored the scene around her and quickly followed Sirius as he walked into a small room off to the left of the stairs. It was dusty and barely furnished and the walls had what looked to be a family tree stretching across them, with several holes burnt in to it in seemingly strategic spots.

"Your mother is charming." Samantha laughed.

Sirius paused, leaning on the wall. He shook his head and slowly turned to face her.

"She's quite the prize, I assure you. You see that?" he asked, pointing to one of the many charred spots on the wall.

Samantha nodded.  
"Ah," he smirked. "That used to be me. See the old bat blasted me off the family tree when I ran away to stay with James until I turned seventeen."

"That's terrible." Samantha replied.

"Not so much. I never really felt like I belonged on it in the first place. What was it you needed then, darling?" Sirius smiled weakly at her.

"What's happening Sirius? Things are changing. Even the air feels different." She stated. She was still holding tightly to her wand from the fright of the old portrait.

"You are a smart one aren't you?" Sirius said sadly. "It does…feel…like the first time. This is how it started before. The disappearances, and the Ministry tries to hide it but everyone knows that something isn't right."

"We're all in very real danger, aren't we?"

They both turned to see Alexis standing in the doorway.

Sirius looked at them both with sorrow in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

The girls exchanged worried looks and replied in unison.  
"Yes."

"Are you willing…" Sirius began. "Are you willing to do what it takes?"  
"We would do anything." Samantha said.  
"This is our home Sirius. We've always felt it. This is where we're supposed to be. If we die then…" Alexis shook her head.

"We die for a reason." Samantha concluded.

Sirius stepped forward and embraced them both tightly.

"You are your father's daughters. Welcome to the Order."

**AN: Any comments or constructive criticism is welcome! Please review!**


	9. 09 There's A Storm Coming

**Chapter 9: There's a storm coming.**

It wasn't until nearly dinner time when Harry returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Everyone gathered around the table to hear the details of his trial. Naturally he had been cleared of all charges brought against him.

"But, what is this rubbish?" Harry inquired as he threw a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table.

The paper unfurled and in large letters read, "HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIES"

"Oh dear." Molly mumbled and scooped up the paper.  
"Molly, just tell him." Said Sirius, sternly.

Molly grimaced and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well Harry you see people just aren't ready to accept that He…well that you-know-who has returned."

"But clearly he HAS." Harry argued.

"Harry the Minister doesn't want everyone getting all stirred up. It's far easier for him to use his pull at the prophet to discredit you and even Dumbledore than for him to calm his people if, well" Arthur fidgeted nervously.

"If they knew what was really coming." Sirius finished.

"So it's easier to lie than to prepare them?" Harry looked around the table, hoping for a logical answer.

"Yes." Alexis replied, to Harry's astonishment.

"From his view point, it is. He probably doesn't want to accept it himself. He's scared witless." She concluded.

"All of these events Harry, he knows this is how it all began before. There's a storm coming. Voldemort is gaining more followers by the minute, and not even just dark wizards." Sirius began but was interrupted by Ron.

"Do you mean…"  
"Yes!" Sirius added. "Last time he had all sorts of creatures under his command. Now, it would seem…" he shot a meaningful look toward Harry. "That he even has the dementors from Azkaban doing his bidding."

Around the table everyone fell silent. Except for Sirius whom continued, never breaking his eye contact with Harry.

"This time he's after something…something he didn't have before. Something that might have the ability to change everything."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH." Molly shouted. "Bloody hell Sirius if you keep talking you might as well induct him into the order right now!"

"Good!" Harry replied. "If Voldemort is raising an army than I want to fight."

"NO." Samantha interjected.

Harry looked at her, alarmed.

"Harry we came back here to keep you safe at all costs. If there's going to be a war…we…Let's just eat." She mumbled.

"Good idea." Molly affirmed.

Everyone ate their dinner quietly, generally avoiding even eye contact with each other until suddenly there was a loud thump and a pitcher of pumpkin juice flooded half the table.

"Sorry!" George choked out, quickly trying to magic the mess away.

Molly just slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it this time!" Ginny turned, grinning at George widely and doing her best impersonation of her mother "None of your brothers were ever this much trouble when they came of age. Do you think Charlie ever levitated his toast to his mouth? Did Bill have to apparate every three feet? You're a right pain, you are!" she went on, waving an incriminating finger in her brother's face.

Everyone including Molly cracked a smile.  
"Ha!" Fred clapped his younger sister on the back and laughed cheerfully. "Spot on! Well done."

Ginny shrugged, and looked across the table to see Harry smiling at her. They locked eyes for a moment before she nervously returned her attention to her meal.

Noticing the brief occurrence Alexis leaned over and whispered into Samantha's ear.

"Do you think Harry's seeing that one?"

Samantha surveyed them for a moment. "Possibly. Remind me to mock him for it when we get to know him better."

"You mean like I'll be continuously mocking you for making goo-goo eyes at the dashing boys sitting across from us?" Alexis replied innocently.

Samantha glared at her and then quickly looked across the table to see Fred and George grinning at her with their debonair smiles.

She felt her cheeks go red as once again Alexis whispered into her ear.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face, you look like you just escaped the looney bin."

Samantha quickly looked away and elbowed Alexis in the rib.

"There's more important matters at hand than, you're just" Samantha stuttered before she finally just spat out "I hate you."


	10. 10 The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 10: The Hogwarts Express.**

The final two weeks before the children were to return to Hogwarts went without major incident, but with many minor incidents, which are to be expected when you live with Fred and George Weasley.  
"It was just a small explosion." Seemed to be a fairly common saying around 12 Grimmauld place with them in it.

Samantha and Alexis nervously packed their things as everyone got ready to leave for King's Cross station.

After they'd jammed the last of their books and quills and such into their trunks it was time to drag them downstairs. They would be leaving soon.

"You know, this is much harder to do when you can't use magic." Alexis grunted as she pulled her trunk towards the last flight of winding stairs.

"Don't remind me." Samantha wined.

It was then that they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Ah, let us." Fred smiled and with a flick of his wand Samantha's trunk rose into the air.

"Don't worry, we'll help you poor souls out until your birthdays." George winked and flicked his wand causing Alexis' trunk to float carelessly down to the entranceway where Arthur Weasley was already waiting.

"You're too kind!" Samantha replied sheepishly as Fred took her arm and wrapped it around his.

"Hey, if you're lucky maybe we'll keep helping you out even after your birthdays…for good measure." He smiled innocently causing Samantha to blush a mad shade of red.

George sort of glared as they walked off down the stairs and Alexis smirked at him.

"Don't worry, I won't make you hold my hand. Thanks for taking care of my trunk though!" she laughed.

George looked at her and grinned, flicking his wand again as he extended his arm and wrapped it around hers.

"What kind of escort would I be if I didn't" he began but was cut off by a loud sharp yell of "BLOODY HELL, MAN!" and the shrieking portrait of Sirius' lovely mother shouting "MUDBLOODS! CURSED BLOOD TRAITORS LEAVE THIS PLACE! FILTH! FILTH! DISGUST!"

George went more pale than usual as he and Alexis ran down the stairs to see Sirius and Arthur clenching the curtains shut with disgruntled looks on their faces and Ron propped against a wall, rubbing his head with Alexis' trunk spilled on the floor at his feet.

Fred, being the only one amused by this, just smiled widely at him and began a slow clap, which no one else picked up on

By the time they all got to the train station and through the magical barrier onto platform 9 ¾'s they had almost missed the Hogwarts express.

Samantha and Alexis looked at each other and then nervously at the large red train before them as everyone loaded their luggage into the compartments.  
"Come on then!" Harry smiled, taking them both by the hand. "It's time to go."

Once onboard, seeing as how both Ron and Hermione had been chosen as Gryffindor house's prefects they were forced to join the others in the prefect compartment. Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve as she passed and went  
"Come on, let's find an empty one."

"Go on Harry!" George insisted, shoving Harry towards his sister. "We'll take care of Sam and Lexx. They're in our year, we'll introduce them to a few people." He said, convincingly.

Harry looked to his sisters for approval and they just shrugged.  
"We'll see you when we get there, Harry!" Alexis assured him and she and Samantha gave him a quick hug before walking off in the opposite direction down the corridor with Fred and George.

"I hope those two don't get them into too much trouble." Harry said nervously as he walked with Ginny towards a slightly open door.

"Believe me Harry…I think they can handle themselves." Ginny gave him a knowing look as she slid the compartment open to see an odd looking young blonde girl sitting alone. She was looking dreamily out the window and holding a copy of a strange looking magazine called The Quibbler, upside down.

Harry glanced at Ginny as she nodded and shoved him into the compartment.

"Hello Luna!" she said sweetly.

The girl turned her head and replied in an airy tone, "Hello Ginny, how was your summer? Oh my..." she said as her eyes fell on Harry whom had sat across from her. "Harry Potter!"

Ginny leaned back and waved someone over as Harry smiled weakly and extended his hand to Luna.  
"Yes, yes that's Harry." Ginny smiled and pulled a tall boy with rather large ears into the compartment with them. He was clutching a rather warped and dangerous looking plant.  
"And this is Neville!" she said. "Why don't you uh, tell us what that is there Neville." She pointed to the plant.

"Oh!" Luna smiled, looking quite taken with either the boy or the plant, no one could be sure.

"Oh, well!" Neville began; he looked curiously at Luna as he sat on the far end of the seat beside her, with her upside down magazine and her wand tucked behind her ear. "This is a mimbulus mimbletonia! Fascinating stuff really, see when it feels it's in danger…" he went on.

Ginny sat next to Harry and caught his eye. They exchanged a brief smile and Harry mouthed the words "thank you."

Ginny shrugged and folded her arms.

"Any time, Harry."

Alexis observed everything as she and Samantha followed the Weasley twins past countless compartments full of young wizards wearing uniforms emblazoned with red, blue, yellow or green badges across them. She smiled at the small nervous first years clad all in black, because like her and Samantha, none of them yet knew their home.  
As they were being led further and further towards the back suddenly a compartment door slid open and a tall handsome blonde boy stepped out, shoving past Fred.  
"Watch your step, Weasley. I wouldn't want your filth to rub off on me." He hissed.

Fred looked as though he was trying not to throw an old-fashioned punch and George matched his expression of rage.  
Alexis watched her sister give the boy a dirty look, simply for his arrogance but for some reason when he locked eyes with her she couldn't do anything but stare at him with bewilderment.

His eyes were the most intense blue she had ever seen.

His lip quivered slightly as they stared at each other for a moment and then he walked off without saying a thing.

Alexis watched him go before turning back to face her sister whom fixed her with a knowing look.  
"You're something else." Was all Samantha said before the boys grudgingly kept leading them towards the last compartment on the right.

The whole way, mumbling things like "Should have hit him." And "Bat bogey hex."


	11. 11 The Mystery Boy

**Chapter 11: The Mystery Boy.**

By the time they had reached the castle it was already dark.

Alexis' eyes widened as she looked on at her new home. It was so different from their previous school. Somehow just being in this atmosphere made her feel like magic was something new and exciting. Something that maybe didn't feel like it existed to her before that moment. She glanced over to her sister and could tell by her expression that Samantha was feeling the same way.

She spun around, surveying the children filing off of the train and scanned the crowd for Harry, with no luck. However, there he was again. That same arrogant blonde boy, the one with the hypnotizing eyes. She looked him over; his robes bore the green badge with the snake, which she now understood to mean he came from Slytherin house. Or as George referred to it, 'sniveling nancy boy manor'

His hair was so blonde it was nearly white and his facial features were very sharp and well defined. He was quite striking.

She wasn't sure of how long she'd been staring at him but it must have been some time because she noticed he was now staring intently back at her. Feeling slightly embarrassed she averted her eyes and quickly turned back to face the castle.

Fred was pointing at the carriages that were quickly approaching and she used that opportunity to occupy her mind with a thought that didn't concern him or whether or not he was still looking her way. Actually at that moment he was the farthest thing from her mind as she recoiled at the sight of the ghastly horses pulling said carriages. They looked nightmarish, what you would imagine a regular horse would look like if you skinned it and gave it skeletal wings laced with leathery flesh.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Merlin's pants!" Samantha exclaimed, matching Alexis' tone of disgust.

Fred and George looked at each other, confused.

"It's just the carriage?" said George.

"No, the thing pulling it!" Alexis pointed.

"There's nothing pulling it." Insisted Fred. "They pull themselves. That's why they're, you know, magical!"

"Are you insane?" Samantha questioned. "They're being pulled by a monster…hell horse." She squirmed.

Once again Fred and George exchanged looks, but this time they laughed.

"Alright, yes, whoaaa scary!" Fred exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously George, they think they can fool the masters of tom foolery." He said as he hauled himself into the back of the carriage.

George nearly cackled as he followed his brother and sat across from him, slapping the seat beside him. "Come on then!" he taunted. "Get a move on, this is the only way to the castle. Don't worry though, we'll protect you from the demon steed."

Samantha apprehensively followed them and sat beside Fred.

Alexis placed herself beside George and nervously twisted her hand as she watched the creature begin to walk. The muscle and sinew rippling over it's jagged bones as it moved.

Seeing the train getting farther and farther away Alexis glanced back and once again searched the crowd for her brother and found him instead. The mystery boy. This time he was already looking at her. A hint of a smile played at the corners of his full lips. She studied him for what seemed like an eternity before all too suddenly he was gone from view. The carriage had taken a sharp turn and now all she could see through the darkness were the trees and the approaching lights of Hogwarts castle.

"There she is!" Fred sighed in reverence. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Made us the men we are today." George nodded.

"Men?" Alexis raised a suspicious eyebrow.

They both glared at her, looking deeply offended and she smiled back at them smugly.

"Are you going to let her speak to us like that?" George said, looking at Samantha.

"What?" was her only response as she still stared past Fred at the beast of burden pulling them along the trail.

"She's quite persistent, isn't she?" Fred admired her for a moment and then shrugged toward his brother. "Not enough to make me fall for this bollocks though, sorry."

He frowned as she completely ignored him, still staring into nothing, completely transfixed.

The group had fallen silent after that and it wasn't long before they came to an abrupt stop before the stone passageway leading to the castle's entrance.  
"Ah!" George smiled as the girls finally turned their attention from the darkness onto the path before them and their faces lit up.

Fred jumped to the ground and extended a hand, helping the girls down. "After you!" he insisted, bowing low.

Samantha smirked at him and boldly reached out, brushing back the hair that had fallen into his face before beginning to walk away.

He quickly rose to his full height and smiled stupidly at her retreating back.

George caught his eye just long enough to give him a dirty look as he dismounted the carriage and walked after the girls wordlessly.


	12. 12 The Heads Of House

**Chapter 12: The Heads of House.**

Samantha inhaled deeply as the large wooden doors opened, granting her admittance into Hogwarts castle. It was nothing short of amazing inside and this was only the entrance hall.

Once inside they were met with a prim and proper looking witch. Her hands were clasped together over her heart but they flew open in greeting once she saw the twin girls enter through the large oak doors.

"Oh MY!" she gushed. "Yes yes, come with me! Right away!" she said and hurriedly took each girl by an arm and ushered them up the marble staircase before them and out of site, leaving Fred and George standing alone, as the room grew more crowded by the second.

"Where are we going?" Alexis inquired as she pulled them up two more flights of stairs and started leading them down a corridor covered in brilliant tapestries.

"Oh how rude of me!" she exclaimed and let go of her grasp on the girls. "My apologies Miss Potter, or should I say Miss Evans? My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the head of Gryffindor house, where Harry was sorted." She smiled kindly at them. "We are going to my office."  
"Oh, alright." Alexis nodded. "…Why?"

Samantha laughed at her sister's lack of subtlety.

McGonagall just looked at her endearingly. "So we can discuss the best way to integrate you into your chosen houses. You are not just any students, this matter has to be tended to delicately."

"Oh." Alexis nodded again. "Fair enough." She said as McGonagall rushed in front of them and stopped at a large door. She opened it and leaned in.

"They've arrived." She said as she stepped back gesturing for the girls to enter.

As she stepped into the room Samantha smiled fondly at Dumbledore standing by the window and studying the scene over his half moon spectacles.

Alexis however found her eyes drawn to the dark figure in the corner. He was sitting with his cloak drawn up around him and she froze as she studied his long pointed face. His long black hair hung in shambles around it, looking unkempt and unwashed. Her heart stopped. She knew him.

"You obviously know professor Dumbledore and I've introduced myself." Said McGonagall humbly, "These are the other heads of house. Professor Pomona Sprout of Hufflepuff, Filius Flitwick of Ravenclaw" she glanced over to the figure in the corner and cleared her throat. "And that would be the head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape."  
Alexis' eyes widened and Samantha turned and examined her sister.

"Severus" that was the name she had been calling in her sleep when they first arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, but how did she know it? Could this be whom she was dreaming of, and if so then why?

Severus' eyes narrowed as he looked them over critically and it was a moment before anyone spoke.

"I think it's of the utmost importance that we get this settled quickly." He said.

"It's nearly seven."

"Agreed." Dumbledore smiled, looking strangely amused with the situation. "Minerva will you get the door please?" he asked and with that the witch gave the girls a gentle and comforting pat on their backs and quickly closed her office door so the deliberations may begin.


	13. 13 The Sorting

**Chapter 13: The Sorting.**

Harry looked around with concern. It was nearly time for the feast and his sisters were nowhere to be seen. He had asked Fred and George whom were both sitting directly to his right upwards of six times where they had gone and when the last time they had seen them was.

"Calm down mate." Ron sighed. "If they're with McGonagall they're fine."

"Yeah, have you forgotten that they don't even have a house yet Harry? This isn't a normal situation." Said Hermione, knowingly.

Fred shot a disgusted look in her general direction that went unnoticed by everyone but George whom he promptly leaned over to and said, "Bloody know it all."

Just as he said that all the candles floating weightlessly above their heads ignited and the staff table began to fill. They took notice of a plump little woman dressed entirely in pink and Harry looked at her with alarm.

"She was at my trial!" he pointed.

Hermione scowled at this. "Are you sure Harry?"

"Positive! She was one of the old bats in favor of expelling me as well!" he hissed.

Fred, George and Ron all looked up in interest. Fred and George making faces as quite expectedly Hermione replied, "Do you know what this means?"

They all turned to look in her direction, as she was sitting on the far left next to Ron.  
"Enlighten us!" said Fred and George in unison.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "It MEANS that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. It isn't safe anymore." She frowned.

By this time Dumbledore was already making his yearly 'welcome' speech and the entire room looked on incredulously as the short plump pink woman interrupted him for a speech of her own.

She went on for the better part of five minutes about how thrilled she was to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and her plans for a well thought out ministry approved curriculum.

The entire scene left most with a terrible feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Even Neville Longbottom, whom until this point had sat innocently across from Harry and his friends caring little for their conversation, let out a loud groan and looked over with concern.

Harry thumbed over the scar on his forehead, which had given him a slight twinge of pain and averted his eyes from the staff table. At least after she had sat back down and let Dumbledore continue it was time for the sorting. Perhaps even time to find out where his sisters had gone.

The hat, as usual, sang it's song and the crowd of small scared first years waited impatiently for their names to be called.

Harry felt his heart race as he saw the group get smaller and smaller and then the last child was called and the hat declared "RAVENCLAW!" and the table cheered and accepted their new arrival. Where were they? Where were his sisters?

Dumbledore stood and approached his podium again and his voice echoed loudly throughout the great hall as he spoke.

"Last but not least, we have a very special announcement tonight. Now, as you know Hogwarts has had visitors in it's hallowed halls but never before have we accepted transfer students to complete a full time education here. That is about to change tonight."

Gasps were heard around the hall. Harry smiled widely. This was it.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"These two young girls graduated the fine Salem's School of the Magical Arts with honors after their sixth year and expressed a deep interest in completing a seventh and final year of schooling here in Hogwarts before they begin their graduates training. They have hopes of working in our fine Ministry of Magic. Please welcome; hailing from the Horntail house of America's Salem's School of the Magical Arts, Samantha and Alexis Evans."

There were audible whispers heard throughout the room as once again the large doors to the great hall opened and before them stood two young girls.

They gasped as they entered the room. The candles blazing above their heads, the ceiling reflecting the exact night sky. Around the room the crest of each fine house hung proudly on banners running the length of the tables. All eyes were on them as Samantha and Alexis nervously joined hands and began to walk slowly down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

They wore the uniforms from their previous school and it was obvious that everyone in the room was eyeing the semi garish outfits, robes of bronze and gold to represent the scales of the Hungarian Horntail dragon. Which Harry in particular disliked because he was all too familiar with those colors.

"This is ridiculous." Alexis hissed under her breath.

"Seriously. I was hoping I'd never have to wear these again." Samantha rolled her eyes.

This seemed like the longest walk of their lives.

Finally they reached the stairs and ascended onto the platform where the staff table was and Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting eagerly, McGonagall clutching a tattered looking old hat in her hands.

"Samantha Evans!" she called out. She motioned to the stool beside her and said, "Have a seat please."

Samantha glanced back and gave a worried smile to Alexis before sitting on the stool.

McGonagall placed the old hat on her head and she gasped as suddenly, the hat began to speak in a voice only audible in her mind.

"AH!" it said. "What have we here? Another Potter? Can it be? Yes, yes with skill to spare, too, I see. Now where to put you, where to put you? Plenty smart, yes, but I don't think Ravenclaw. You're definitely not a Hufflepuff either. It's either Slytherin or Gryffindor for you, but which one?" it hesitated.  
"Please." She thought, hoping it would work. "I want to be with Harry."

The hat was silent for a moment before loudly declaring, "With a heart of gold, brave and true. It can only be Gryffindor for you!"

Harry shouted louder than he ever had in his life and Fred and George were going insane as Samantha stood up.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at her as with one flick of his wand her golden robes were replaced with black ones, emblazoned with the proud Gryffindor crest.

Samantha turned sharply and hugged her sister, whispering "Good luck!" into her ear before quickly going to her table, where she was welcomed enthusiastically.

She sat herself between Harry and Fred and gripped Harry's hand tightly as Alexis' name was called.

Alexis sat down. She looked around the room as McGonagall approached and placed the hat onto her head and suddenly there he was. The piercing blue eyes, the sharp features…he was watching her intently. She took a deep breath as she heard the voice in her head.

"The last Potter. How truly delightful!" the hat exclaimed. "You…you are just as skilled as the others, too. You've a sharp mind and an even sharper wit. You're brave, true, but more so…you're extremely cunning." It went on. "I know where you would make real magic, but are you strong enough?"

"For what?" she thought.

"To stand alone." And with that the hat concluded. "Such a cunning mind that never rests, Slytherin would suit you best!"

Alexis nearly choked as McGonagall took the hat from her head.

She covered her mouth and looked over to her family and friends, all grouped together at the Gryffindor table looking mortified and for the first time since coming back, she was scared. The hat was right she really was standing alone and it was something that she had never truly done before. She always had her twin there, the moral support and the helping hand. Her robes changed, the Slytherin crest shown like a beacon against the black cloth. She felt as though she couldn't breathe as she turned away from them, away from her family and walked slowly towards the Slytherin table to her far right. Their cheers of welcome sounded like waves crashing on distant shores. She couldn't focus on anything but the fear welling up inside of her until she reached the table and there he was.

The boy from before shoved his large friend hard out of his way to make an empty seat next to him. He was waving her over. Without thinking about it she approached him and slid onto the bench next to him.  
"Absolutely charmed to have you in my house!" he extended his hand to her and she noticed that his fingers were long and pale and on his right ring finger he wore a strange looking ring encrusted with emeralds.  
She shook his hand and their eyes met. His lips curled into a smile revealing his perfect teeth and in that moment she actually felt relieved.

"My name is Draco Malfoy!" he said.

"Alexis!" she smiled. "Alexis Evans."

Still holding her hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You're exquisite." He said boldly, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

Across the room however, Samantha felt as though her heart had broken as she watched her sister sit at the farthest table, with strange people whom until this point she was lead to believe were all the worst of the worst. Why was Alexis in that house and she in Gryffindor? Was it because she asked to be with Harry?

Fred placed a comforting hand on the small of her back and began to rub, waking her from her daze. She smiled weakly at him and George before looking at Harry. He was staring intently at his sister, balling his hands into tight fists. Ron and Hermione looked none too pleased as well.

"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Malfoy!" was his only response.

"Slytherin?" was all Ron said.

Hermione's response was, "I can't believe she's actually sitting with that rat."

Remembering the incident on the train Samantha realized whom the boy Alexis was sitting with was and felt strangely helpless as she realized that now she couldn't even give her sister advice without shouting it across the room.

For the first time, no one was happy or excited as the feast appeared on the table.


	14. 14 A Magical Stroll

Chapter 14: A Magical Stroll 

As soon as everyone had eaten and the students began to rise from their tables and scatter off in various directions pouring out of the great hall Ron and Hermione left in a hurry because they had some business to tend to as new prefects. Samantha lingered at the table slightly longer, just watching her sister across the room. Twenty minutes had passed by the time Samantha finally felt it was time to go see her new living arrangements. She stood and began to stroll towards the door; Harry and Fred both watched her get up and Fred patted Harry on the shoulder, winked and immediately followed her. Harry gave him a perplexed look and decided it best to stay with George so he could look occupied while he spied on his other sister and his archenemy. They hung behind with Lee Jordan, one of the twins' best friends, and two girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As Samantha reached the large doorway she turned and took one last glance. Alexis was still sitting with that boy, now they were having a laugh about something. She didn't look like she intended to leave any time soon so Samantha exhaled heavily and stalked off without a word.

"Oi! Wait up now, you don't even know where you're going!" Fred announced, dashing to catch up to her and turning her to face the right direction. "You want **that** staircase. Come on!"

Samantha looked at him in defeat and folded her arms over her chest as he led her into this strange room. Stairs went up as high as the eye could see. Constantly moving, always changing. He could tell by her expression that she was completely baffled by this and he laughed as she exclaimed, "I'm never going to find anything in this place."

He stepped in front of her blocking her path looking offended; he clasped a hand over his heart. "Have you forgotten who you're with right now?" He smirked and extended his hand to her, "Pleasure!" He said, "I'm Fred Weasley!"

She laughed at this and gripped his hand tightly. "Pleasure is all mine!"

Seeing this as the perfect excuse, still holding her hand he twirled her around and then pulled her into him, slamming hard against his body he swept her unexpectedly into a dip.

She squealed as without warning she was spinning and then plummeting straight for the ground, stopping less than a foot away, held up by his strong arms. She blushed furiously as she looked up at him, his shaggy red hair falling delicately around his perfect face. He was only inches away now and all she could think to do was laugh at him.

He pulled her back up and she looked at him, still laughing.

"What?" he asked with concern.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Who DOES that?" she asked.

A slight rosy tint flushed his normally pale face. "I suppose I do. Not normally though, I must admit that was a first!"

She smiled; at this point she had all but forgotten the woes of the evening she was so thoroughly taken by her companion. "Don't worry, I think I liked it."

He grinned after she said that. "Well then!" he said, taking her arm and wrapping it around his as he had done back at 12 Grimmauld place, "Where to? I could show you to the common room, boring, you'll have the entire year to stare at that room. Unless of course you're up for something a little more…exciting?"

"Exciting?" she asked, jerking her arm to pull him closer. "Like what?"

A devilish grin appeared on his face as he turned sharply and led her down a flight of stairs that had just come into place on the landing beside them. He led her down further and further until he suddenly ducked through a doorway and they were standing in a dark hallway lined with suits of armor, clanging about as they looked around.   
Samantha was alarmed and tried to retreat but Fred held onto her arm tightly.

"Trust me!" he said.

He led her past all of the suits of armor and around a corner where there stood a life-size sculpture of some long deceased witch. Letting go of her arm he approached the statue and knocked on it's left elbow three times. Suddenly the statue gave a rumble and slid aside into the wall.

He looked back at Samantha, "Come on!" he said.

Without question she reached out and took his hand, following him into the new doorway.

On the other side there was a brilliant room, well decorated with large armchairs and smooth oak tables. Bookshelves lined the walls and all sorts of semi dangerous looking contraptions were strewn about in disarray. A large window looked out on the quidditch pitch and the moon could be seen, full in the sky.

She gasped as she looked around. "What is this place?"

"Don't know really. George and I stumbled upon this in our first year. Ever since it's just sort of been our haven. We come here with Lee and talk quidditch, we, OH we invent things!" he beamed at her as if he'd just remembered. He ran into the corner and lifted a large box that read "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" across the top.

She approached him with interest as he put the box onto one of the tables and opened it. It sprung open into all of these different levels with different compartments. He lifted a candy to show her.  
"If you ever want to get out of class, just pop one of these babies in your mouth and you'll be depositing your lunch all over your desk." He winked.

Samantha's eyes widened and she took the candy, shoving it into her pocket. "Never know when that might come in handy. What else have you got?"

"Loads of stuff really, fake wands, canary creams, headless hats…" he went on, startled as Samantha reached into the box and picked up a small bundle of things in brilliantly colored paper.

"No, no no! Not that!" he said taking it from her hands. "That'll be real special soon, but it isn't ready yet!"

"Oh!" she shrugged, turning her attention to the window.

"So that's the quidditch pitch?" she asked as she walked over and looked out onto the castle grounds.

Fred grinned at her back and then promptly joined her where she stood, looking out.  
"Yeah, it is. That's the best part of this room if I do say so myself. I've missed that pitch." He said fondly. "You'll have to come to the games! Harry, George and I, we all play for Gryffindor."

She looked over; admiring him as he absentmindedly studied the pitch outside, perhaps replaying memories of games past. He was truly divine in a really understated way. She had heard back at 12 Grimmauld Place the lot of boys talking and Fred mentioning that he held the position of beater on the school team and now she could really see it in his arms. She could feel it when he was holding her up before. She quickly averted her eyes, as he must have sensed her gaze and he turned to look at her.

"It's a full moon." She said, changing the subject. "I wonder where Remus is?"

Fred slid closer so his arm was touching hers so lightly it almost tickled.

"I'm sure he's alright." He said. "Everything is going to be alright here too, you know?"

She nodded slowly.

"I know you're probably scared." He said, "I would have been terrified if they shoved George in a random house full of slimey little gits."

He noticed her expression change and realized that maybe that wasn't the best thing to have said, so he quickly tried to remedy it.  
"You know what though? She'll be fine. It's not like she's a world away and if ever you want to see her…I'm sure I know some sort of secret passage to get you there."

She turned and without warning she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his robes. He inhaled the smell of her hair as he hugged her back. "It will be fine." He said again, rubbing her back gently.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "I know." She said.

He fell silent just gazing at her for a moment and then reached out, brushing the hair from her intensely green eyes.

"Come on!" he said. "I'll take you back up to the common room, it's getting late. I'll show you a few more secrets tomorrow."


	15. 15 The New Prefects

**Chapter 15: The New Prefects.**

Ron sat with his head in his hand listening to McGonagall go on about his new responsibilities as a prefect for his house. Hall patrols, tour guides for the first years, etc.

After about an hour she dismissed he and Hermione and told them to head back to their common room and make sure everyone knew the new password.

"Bloody hell!" he said, shoving the door open and wandering out into the hall outside of McGonagall's office. "With how long it took her to get all that out the first years are probably all lost already and there's probably a mob 200 strong locked out of the common room."

"Oh knock it off Ronald, you're being ridiculous. That was all very important." Hermione scolded and he rolled his eyes as they turned the corner.

He raised his eyebrow looking over the duo that was leaving Professor Sprouts office.

Ernie Macmillan was stumbling out into the hall followed by a short girl that Ron didn't recognize. Her hair was as yellow as the badge on her robes and she wore a squared off pair of glasses.

"Ernie! You've made prefect!" said Hermione with excitement as the young blonde boy turned to face her.

"I have!" he grinned, "And you as well, that's wonderful Hermione. But really I don't think anyone thought you wouldn't!"

The girl beside Ernie rolled her eyes at this statement and as she did so her hair turned black, right from the roots.

"My word!" Ron gaped at her. "You're a bloody Metamorphmagus!"

She smiled at him, and turned her hair as red as his. "Thanks for noticing!"

Ernie made a face at her blatant display and took it upon himself to introduce her. "This is Sandra, she's somehow gotten the second prefect spot."

She glared at him. "Sorry I took it away from your girlfriend Hannah." She said harshly and turned to walk off for the marble staircase leading back to the entrance hall.  
Ernie politely bade goodbye to them and took off at a steady pace down the hall after her shouting something about her nerve.

Ron watched on astonished as she disappeared and wasn't removed from his daze until Hermione was tugging hard on his sleeve. "Common room, Ronald." She hissed and dashed up the stairs that had come into place on the landing in front of them as they entered into the passageway.

"She's fantastic, isn't she?" he called up after Hermione, but her only reply was a furious glare.

Ron caught up to her shortly before the reached the seventh floor landing where the entrance to Gryffindor tower was. A large group was waiting for them, as Ron had predicted.

"Took you long enough." Said Seamus Finnigan, pushing to the front of the crowd.  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ron said, shoving him out of the way. "This years password is…" he paused, looking over to Hermione. "Well…it's…"

She exhaled heavily and placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously Ron. It's Mimbulus Mimbletonia!"

"Correct!" said the portrait of the Fat lady and with that it swung open revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

They watched as the students filed in and Neville grinned at them excitedly, "I'll actually remember it this year!" he said, waving the sinister looking plant he'd had with him since the train.

"That's…great Neville!" Ron nodded, raising an eyebrow toward Hermione.  
She stifled a laugh and slapped him in the rib as she walked past him into the room.  
"You're terrible Ron Weasley!" she called behind her.


	16. 16 Alexis and Draco

Chapter 16: Alexis and Draco 

It seemed as though they had been sitting there for ages by the time Alexis and Draco actually left the great hall. By this point there were only a few students scattered about and Hagrid and several other staff members still drinking at the staff table.

She followed Draco as he led her to the doorway and held the large door open for her with a debonair smile.

"Let me show you to our common room." He said, offering her his hand.

She graciously accepted it and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as they walked. They left the Great Hall and went in through a small doorway next to the great marble staircase.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him down the circular stone staircase.

He smirked back at her and opened the door at the bottom leading her into a cold dark hall only illuminated by the candles lining the walls. They were in the dungeons.

He motioned towards the doorway on his right.

"That's the best teacher this school has, and our head of house." He said simply.

As they passed she could see the inscription on the sign read "Potions Professor, Severus Snape"

Her face paled. "Snape is our head of house?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Draco replied, looking her over suspiciously. "Have you got a problem with him?"

"No." she said quickly, "I've just heard he's quite a good teacher, that's all!" she lied. "I hope I'll be able to live up to his…standards."

Draco smiled, contented. "You'll be fine, graduated with honors didn't you?"

She nodded as he led her on; finally they came to a stop before a portrait.

"Noble Lineage!" he declared proudly and the portrait swung open granting them entrance.

"Noble Lineage?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Seriously?" she laughed. "That's um…very discreet."

"Yeah, yeah I know…come on now I didn't come up with it!" he laughed.

She looked around the room. It was her kind of place. The ceilings were low and the room was lit entirely by candles and the roaring fireplace. Skulls of all varieties lined the walls, along with green scrolls bearing the proud Slytherin crest. Green chairs of different shapes and sizes filled the room and there were several tables for studying.

"Will you sit with me a while?" he asked her, still holding her hand tightly in his.

She blushed slightly. "Of course, I would like that."

She followed him over to a plush sofa in the corner and he sat, pulling her down beside him.

"Tell me about yourself." He said, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Naturally she wasn't about to delve too deep. She would give him the bare minimum.

"I grew up in America with my twin sister, Samantha, who you saw before. We attended the Salem School of the Magical Arts…"

"No." he interrupted. "Something I don't know, tell me about yourself. I want to know what you like; I want to know what you want for yourself…" he looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to know why you're here."

She didn't know what it was about him but something called out to her.

"Honestly?" she asked. "I'm really into potions and healing. I'll probably end up working somewhere in the ministry but what I would really like…I'd like to be a healer, perhaps at St. Mungos. I can come up with small concoctions and antidotes for almost any ailment." She said with excitement. "I mean if you ever get a cold, I'm your girl!"

He smiled at her and leaned in closer. "This may sound hasty, but I wouldn't mind it if you were my girl anyway."

She looked back at him, tracing the line of his lips, and just smiled. "Where did you get a line like that?"

He leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk. "It just sort of came to me."

"Anyway." She said abruptly. "I'm here, quite simply, because I heard that Hogwarts was one of the best schools around and I thought it would be the best place to finish my primary education."

He nodded slowly. "I see."

She bit her bottom lip as he eyed her appraisingly.

"Well I think you'll be happy here." He said.

"Yeah, I think so too." She replied. Suddenly she leaned in closer to him, running her fingers through his slicked black blonde hair.

He inhaled deeply; she was so close her sweet scent danced through his senses.

"I meant what I said before." He sighed. "You truly are exquisite. I was taken the moment I saw you on the train."

Her breath caught in her throat and she blushed heavily, she could feel him getting closer. He was right beside her now and he reached out, stroking her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. At that moment, there was only he and his piercing blue eyes.

"This is ridiculous." She whispered.

"Why?" he said, leaning closer still.

"We just met." She replied.

His lips curled into a soft smile, he said nothing, and instead he just closed his eyes and reached back, lacing his long fingers into her hair as he pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't fight it; she just let him take control. He wrapped his other arm possessively around the curve of her back and drew her closer still, deepening the kiss. He playfully nibbled her bottom lip as he pulled away and then once again looked her deeply in the eye.   
"We may have just met, but you're here for a reason." He said, "and hopefully…that reason will involve me."

**AN: If you've enjoyed the story so far reviews would be amaaaazing!**


	17. 17 Five Points To Gryffindor

Chapter 17: Five Points To Gryffindor 

"What took you so long last night?" George asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously as he finished getting himself ready.

"What do you mean?" Fred replied, fastening his robes and looking himself over in the mirror between their beds.

"You didn't get back to the common room until twenty minutes after curfew, and I know you were with Samantha." Said George, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah I was just showing her a few places around the castle. Shortcuts and such." Fred lied. He didn't quite know why, but something told him he shouldn't openly reveal to his brother where they had gone or that he showed her their inventions. "I wanted to get her mind off of Alexis."

George nodded. He seemed to accept this answer as his demeanor greatly improved.

"She still doesn't know her way around too well though, probably get quite lost on her own. We'd better move, we have to show her to Potions." Fred added, gesturing for his brother to follow him as he left.

When they reached the common room Samantha was already down there. Her books were piled on one of the tables and she was fumbling with her tie.

Fred smirked, watching her attempts to tie it until she finally pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell under her breath. She smiled as she looked up at the twins standing there and grabbed her books before walking over to meet them.

"McGonagall says they've fixed it so we have mostly the same schedules." She said as she greeted them.

"Have they?" George asked, swiping the parchment with her schedule off the top of her books and fishing his out of his pocket. "Well look at that. Except when Fred and I have our quidditch practices you have…well what is this 'Extra Help' all about? I thought you were some sort of child prodigy?"

She swiped her schedule back and leaned over to whisper to them, "Don't tell anyone about that. It's some sort of lessons we need to take to be members of the Order."

Fred sensed that she didn't want to go into further detail about it so he clapped his hands together and motioned towards the portrait hole. "Shall we go then? We wouldn't want to anger old Snapey boy on the first day back, would we?"

The three made their way down countless flights of steps and then turned off into a dank old corridor. The whole way the twins provided commentary such as, "That's where we threw our first dung bomb at Mrs. Norris! First year!" or, "There's where we caught Lee snogging Alicia Spinnet! What a night that was, eh?"

Suddenly they broke into a place Samantha recognized. They were in the Entrance Hall and the twins were leading her through the small door next to the marble staircase.

"We took you the long way around." Explained George, "We wanted you to get more of a feel for the castle." He said as they led her down a circular stone staircase and they came out in a dark windowless corridor with candles lining the walls.

"Welcome to the dungeon." Said Fred, taking her hand and pulling her up beside him. "This is our Potions classroom." He motioned towards the door almost directly in front of them, "And somewhere down here is the entrance to the Slytherin common room."

Samantha looked around taking it all in and then felt a sudden rush of excitement as she broke away from the twins and entered the classroom. There was Alexis, sitting by herself in the back right corner of the room. Samantha rushed over to meet her sister with a hug and sat beside her.

"How's your house?" she asked.

Alexis grinned. "The common room is decorated all in greens and grays and covered in skulls…"

"Are you serious? That's amazing? Ours is all warm colors, reds and oranges and golds. Lots of lions and portraits of previous heads of house and whatnot." Samantha shrugged.

"How are your room mates?" she added.

"Bunch of stuck up tools. Some girl named Pansy seems to have it out for me for some reason. However…" she leaned in closer to her sister so the twins whom had now joined them couldn't hear, "Remember that boy from the train?"

Samantha nodded.

"Well he is actually quite charming, I must say. I mean not to rush into anything but I think I could end up really liking him." Alexis smiled down at her book, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

This angered Samantha slightly but she tried not to show it, figuring it would be best to keep her mouth shut until she knew more about this boy.

Thankfully the twins had interrupted by greeting Alexis.

"Normally it would be against our religion to associate with anyone from your God awful house but I'll make an exception for you." George smiled as he leaned behind Samantha and clapped Alexis on the back.

"Thanks!" she laughed, "I really appreciate it." She added sarcastically.

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and all of their books began rapidly flying open to page three hundred and seventy five.

A tall dark figure made his way down the center of the room and then rounded on the class, hunching over his desk. "Today we will be learning about potions that can be used to cure potentially deadly ailments." He said, his eyes scanned the crowd until they fell on Alexis. He watched her, his eyes almost burnt into her as he continued, "Break into teams of two. Get out your cauldrons and an ample supply of crushed beetle eyes and worms wart. The more complicated ingredients will be made available to you, as you need them. Follow the directions in your workbooks and begin. Now."

His eyes remained on Alexis as she uncomfortably rummaged through her bag for ingredients and began to set up the cauldron that she and Samantha would share.

"Why is he looking this way?" she whispered to her sister as Samantha studied the book carefully.

"Calm down Lexx, I know what you're thinking and really…I mean he's probably just watching because he knows who we are. Didn't you see our schedules? We have extra help sessions with him throughout the week. Dumbledore said the staff would be personally instructing us, remember?" Samantha sighed and gently rubbed her sisters hand. "I'm going to need help with this, you know potions was always your specialty."

Alexis felt relieved as Samantha explained it and realized that she was most likely right. She tried to avoid looking at Snape, but could feel his gaze still on her as she leaned over and read through Samantha's book.

"I'll handle this, but you need to have my back in Transfiguration." She whispered.

Samantha nodded and Alexis set about preparing their concoction with ease.

Throughout the lesson Snape would patrol the room, giving out the ingredients students needed and surveying their progress.

He came to the table that the girls shared with Fred and George quite often. Surprisingly enough the twins were doing very well on their own. By the end of the lesson only about a quarter of the class was able to complete the complicated elixir. Snape walked the room, scolding those who did badly, barely acknowledging those who did well. He finally reached their table. He looked into the Weasley's cauldron, the elixir was the exact color and consistency that it should have been. He grimaced, as he looked away and peered into Samantha and Alexis' cauldron, which was also exactly right.

He stared contemplatively into the two cauldrons for a moment before speaking, "As much as this pains me…five points to Gryffindor." He said and then turned his gaze once more towards Alexis, letting a smirk form on his face. "And since I know who did most of the work on this particular team, ten points to Slytherin. Class dismissed."

Samantha stared at his retreating form dumbfounded. Never before had she seen such a blatant act of favoritism or such a shameless display from a teacher. She glanced over to Alexis whom had the same look of shock. The twins however just loudly slammed their books shut and gathered their things. They didn't wait for Samantha or Alexis to get up but instead made a hasty exit, mumbling random profanities under their breath.

Samantha smiled weakly at Alexis and took one more disgusted glance toward Snape before hurrying out after the twins.

Alexis took her time packing away her supplies, waiting until the room was empty aside from her and the dark greasy figure hunched over his desk. She got up all of her nerve and quickly approached him.  
"Can I speak to you?" she asked.

He barely acknowledged her but she could see his dark eyes staring into her through his long hair.

She smoothed her hands out over her sweater and continued. "I don't feel that what you just did was fair."

Suddenly he stood, casting his cloak back from his shoulders. The breath caught in Alexis' throat, as before she even realized it he was right there, swooping down on her like a bird of prey.

"And what, may I ask, do you feel was unfair or unjustified, miss…Evans?" he said.

"You just singled me out. Not only that but you completely belittled the good work done by students that weren't from your house." She replied. He was leaning over her now, his hair practically brushing her face but she didn't back down.

"Do you deny that you completed the greater percentage of the potion that you and your sister worked on today?" he asked.

Her face stayed cold and emotionless, unwavering under him. He wanted to frighten her and she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"No, I do not. Potions have always been Samantha's weakest link, I don't deny helping her."

Snape smiled and leaned closer. Now she could feel his breath warm on her cheek as he spoke. "Then I suppose you think I should have rewarded the young Weasley boys better, as I did for you?"

She nodded.

"Well miss Evans perhaps if they had applied themselves or taken my class remotely seriously for the past six years I would have. As it stands, I just consider what they produced today to be pure luck." He said, pulling back and retreating behind his desk once more. He sat down and she was still staring intently at him.

"We're finished here." He said.

There was such anger in her eyes as she turned away. He watched her leave and felt a burning sensation grow in his stomach. She was so like her mother that it ripped at his heart every time she entered a room. It was like having a piece of himself back that he thought he had lost fourteen years ago and she hates him. He tries to reward her, to show her appreciation and she rejects it, she's even offended by it. He buried his head into his hands and tried to collect his composure. The fifth year students would be arriving for their class shortly and certainly no one could see him in this state.


	18. 18 The Prince Of Slytherin and DADA

**Chapter 18: The Prince of Slytherin and D.A.D.A.**

Alexis pushed past several students as she left the classroom and wandered down the dungeon corridor. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going or what time it was, she was just so blinded with anger. She was woken from her stupor, as she slammed hard into a tall figure.

"Well now beautiful where are you off to in such a rush?"

She looked up and there were those piercing blue eyes.

"Draco!" she said fondly, feeling embarrassed as she felt her cheeks flush with color.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stroking her cheek softly with the back of his long pale fingers.

She reached up quickly and placed her right hand on his arm, and he took his fingers away from her cheek and danced them delicately down the nape of her neck and then through her long red hair until he had pulled far enough away that her hand slid down his arm and into his. He raised it to his lips, kissing it softly and then he realized.

"What happened to your hand?" he said, his blue eyes fixed on the raised pink lightning shaped scar.

She pulled back quickly and began stroking it with her left hand as if it were a fresh injury. Her mind raced, she couldn't possibly tell him the truth. The lightning shape, though…what if he put together the pieces?

"When I was younger…" she began, "Growing up in America our family had this glass table in the living room. Not a real good choice with children around. Anyway I was about four or five years old and Samantha and I were pretending to play quidditch, tossing this old ball around and I caught it. She knocked in to me and we both toppled through the table, hands first. Had a piece go right through." She sighed; she couldn't believe she'd thought of such a decent lie so quickly.

Draco winced as he heard her tale and he smirked at her "Do you still play?"

She looked at him, confused.

"Quidditch!" he clarified. "Do you still play quidditch?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "No, not really. I do like it though."

"I play." He shrugged. "I'm the Seeker for the Slytherin team."

"You play the Seeker position?" she gasped. "That's easily the hardest spot on the team. I'm impressed, Mr. Malfoy."

He grinned at her devilishly, "Quidditch star, richer than Merlin, pure blood, academic scholar, terrific lover…" he winked at her, "You name it, you've got it. Or at least you will."

She almost laughed, but seeing how she pursed her lips he saw his opportunity and took it. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, letting them linger for a moment before he pulled away.  
"Come to Hogsmeade with me. This weekend." He said.

She couldn't even form words instead she just nodded.

"Fantastic!" he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, my lady, I must get to class."

As he turned to walk away some of the other Slytherin students whom had been watching this display from a few feet away began to whistle and other such nonsense. Draco shoved through the crowd hard, nearly knocking the smallest of the group over and silencing the whole lot as he walked away. Dominant. The prince of Slytherin.

Alexis stared stupidly at his retreating form for a moment until she realized his last words.  
"Class!" she squeaked out loud, pulling the parchment from her pocket and reading off her schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts…" she flagged down a passing student and asked him where she could find the classroom before taking off at a run. She panted as she made her way up countless flights of stairs and finally reached the landing where the entrance to the classroom was. As she shoved the door open and peaked in she noticed that thankfully the teacher was not there yet, but her sister was. She quickly made her way over to join Samantha whom once again was sitting beside the twins.

"Where were you?" Samantha asked.

"Never mind. Oh, but I have a date!" Alexis laughed. She tried to catch her breath, as she got comfortable in her desk seat.

George, having overheard leaned forward with a shocked expression on his face and gasped, "A bloody date? Already? With who?"

"Don't tell me it's that sniveling little rat Malfoy!" Fred added, quite seriously.

"Alright, I won't tell **you**." Alexis shrugged and leaned over to whisper into her sister's ear, "It is!"

Before Samantha could protest a small squat figure came out of the office at the top of the stairs in the front of the classroom and cleared it's throat, commanding attention as it hobbled down the steps one by one.

"I am Professor Umbridge and this, is Defense Against The Dark Arts." It introduced itself as it perched itself on the front of the desk, looking over the class. "Now I know throughout your years here at Hogwarts your education in this particular subject has been quite scrambled and misguided. I am here to fix that. You will find your new course books inside of your desks, please discard the old ones. You will be learning from a well thought out and ministry approved curriculum which will give you all of the knowledge in Defense theory that you will need to do well in your N.E.W.T. exams."

As Samantha lifted her desk and removed the book she noticed the woman tapping the blackboard with her wand. At once words appeared on it.  
_Defense Against The Dark Arts: A Return To Basic Principles_

Samantha skimmed through the book and at once raised her hand. Professor Umbridge looked at her and gestured for her to speak.

"I happened to notice that there's nothing whatsoever in this book on the actual use of magic to defend one's self." Samantha said, shutting the book and pushing it away from her.

Professor Umbridge took a moment before replying with, "There's no need to know such things because none of you are in actual danger. My job is simply to teach you enough to get you through the exams."

"Well still I feel that it's important to know how to use such spells, not just their effects. Any of us could be attacked by any thing at any time there are other dangers out there that don't involve the likes of the Dark Lord." Samantha shrugged.

"**Hush**!" Professor Umbridge hissed at her. "This is a class room, if you want Auror training than you can pursue that course outside of Hogwarts. Furthermore, this is **my** classroom and I will not have you mentioning such things as the Dark Lord. He is gone forever. Dead. Now, let's just get on with our first lesson, shall we?" she said, regaining her 'pleasant' tone towards the end of her speech.

"Now everyone open your books to page seventy five." Umbridge smiled at the class and then tapped her wand against the blackboard again causing more words to appear.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

George reached over and placed his hand on top of Samantha's, giving her a supportive squeeze. She smiled weakly at him and then opened her book in defeat. Immediately she thought of Harry. How would he handle it when he got into this classroom? This woman had just openly said that Voldemort was dead, would Harry be able to hold his tongue over such allegations? She sighed and attempted to push such thoughts out of her head as she set about reading her book and scrawling notes onto the parchment unfurled in front of her. This book was ridiculous and this woman had nothing of merit to say. There was nothing to keep her interested and she quite often found herself staring at Fred, which was easy to do since George whom was next to her had slumped over his desk asleep in his book. Every now and again Fred would catch her looking and smile at her, causing her to immediately look away. This cat and mouse game continued until the end of class when George jerked his head up quickly and threw his book into his bag.  
"Well done!" he yawned, wiping his eyes. "Old wench just gave me the best nap of my life. She might be my new favorite teacher, if only she weren't a total twat."

Alexis laughed openly at his comment causing professor Umbridge to look up at the small group they formed in the back of the room.

"Something funny, dear?" she called to them.

Alexis shook her head viciously.

"Good then. Oh and Miss Evans, may I see you for a moment?" Professor Umbridge smiled.

Samantha looked around to see her sister and the twins staring at her cautiously. She waved her hand to dismiss them and grabbed her bag and her book, marching right up to Professor Umbridge's desk.

Once she was there Umbridge clearly waited for the rest of the students to leave before she spoke.

"The next time you decide to undermine my authority in this classroom you truly will regret it Miss Evans. Know that I mean this. Now leave."

Samantha smirked at her and forced back a laugh as she turned on her heel and walked slowly down the aisle between the desks, reaching out as she approached the door and knocking over a large statue with a crash as she left the room.

Once outside everyone was on their way down the long winding stairs except for Fred whom had waited for her on the landing directly outside of the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the stairs with her.

"Have to move!" she said. "Now! Blend in, come on!" she said dragging him into the crowd of disbanding students.

A wide grin spread on his face as he jerked around to see Umbridge open her door fiercely and look around before closing it again. He looked back to Samantha in awe.

"What did you do?" he said.

"Redecorated a bit." She said innocently and stroked his hand with her thumb.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they separated from each other and joined Alexis and George. The group walked on to their next class, which would be Transfiguration. The one class Samantha had been looking forward to all day.

As they reached the classroom Fred grabbed the back of Samantha's robe, slowing her down and letting George and Alexis enter the room first. Once he had her alone he leaned in, whispering into her ear,

"Would you take a walk with me tonight? Perhaps after dinner?"

She tried not to blush as she stuttered her response.

"Yes, of course. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere too special." Fred shrugged. "There are just a few things I want to share with you…"

He smiled at her as he reached out and held the door for her and she felt her heart skip a beat as she walked in and took her seat. Suddenly she could hardly wait until the evening.


	19. 19 I Must Not Tell Lies

**Chapter 19: I Must Not Tell Lies.**

That night at dinner Samantha walked down to the Great Hall alone as the twins had some joke shop business to tend to with their friend Lee Jordan. As she entered the room she saw no sign of Harry or even Ron, only Hermione and Ginny sitting together talking to Dean Thomas. She looked around the room and then she saw them. Alexis was sitting at the Slytherin table talking closely with that Malfoy boy. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, without the interference of Harry or the twins Samantha decided to walk over and introduce herself. Perhaps if Alexis could see something in him, he wasn't that bad. She approached the table slowly and saw several of the other Slytherins scoff at her red and gold tie or give her dirty looks. She ignored them and marched on, placing herself in a seat directly next to Alexis.

"Whoa! You're behind enemy lines, you do realize that right?" Alexis laughed, surprised that her sister had so boldly joined them.

"Or perhaps I'm a double agent?" Samantha smirked.

"Here's to hoping, right?" Draco smiled; leaning forward he was staring into the two girls as if trying to figure out how they were twins.

Alexis' eyes lit up as she spoke, she wrapped a possessive arm around Samantha's shoulder and turned to Draco, "You two haven't met yet! This is my sister, Sammie. Sammie, that's Draco."

"Charmed!" the boy said, extending a long pale hand to Samantha.

She graciously shook it and replied, "I would curtsy but tragically I'm already sitting down."

This amused Draco and he nodded his approval and replied, "I'll forgive it this time but I'm expecting a much grander display the next time we meet."

"I'll arrange something." Samantha winked.

Alexis sighed with relief, glad that Samantha hadn't been quick to judge him based solely off of what the twins said or what she had seen on the train.

They spoke for some time until Samantha happened to look up and see Harry entering the room in a huff. He stormed over to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite of Hermione, beginning to pile food onto his plate. She elbowed Alexis in the rib and gently nodded her head in Harry's direction and Alexis took the hint. The girls excused themselves from the table and Draco's company and got up, crossing the room at a quick pace.

As they reached him Samantha slid onto the bench on Harry's right and Alexis on his left.

"How were your classes today Harry?" Alexis asked.

"Terrible." He said shortly.

"What happened?" Samantha inquired.

He said nothing.

Finally Hermione sighed from across the table, "What **happened** was that toad Umbridge was horrible to him in class and even gave him a detention and all for telling the truth. For saying that vol- well, that you-know-who was back."

Harry barely acknowledged her and continued to eat.

"Umbridge?" Samantha practically shrieked. "Harry, I'll kill her." She began.

"What's that?" Alexis interrupted, grabbing Harry's hand. He tried to wriggle it away from her but she fought harder and secured his hand within her own, studying the raised skin on the back. It read, "I Must Not Tell Lies"

"**What is this, Harry?"** she demanded.

Samantha leaned over him for a look and could feel the blood boiling inside of her. "She did this to you?"

Harry finally jerked his hand free and stuffed it inside of his robe. "I'm fine!" he insisted, "Just leave it alone, I'm fine."

"I'll kill her, I mean it." Samantha said again.

"Please!" Harry exclaimed, he turned and placed his hands on Samantha's shoulders trying to calm her down, "Please it's all right. I can handle this."

"I'm at least going to fix your hand." Alexis shrugged. "I don't care what you have to say about it, I'll knock you out if you argue with me, I'm your sister, damnit."

Harry smiled slightly. As much as he didn't want them involved, it truly touched him that they cared so much for him. He looked across the table and could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes as well. Suddenly she spoke up,

"Alexis, if I may, how are you going to fix that? It's obviously caused by some dark form of magic…"

"I'll need to go to the library quickly, but I can come up with something to fix this. There's a potion that will do it, I'm certain. This…" she looked at Harry, "Was done by a quill, wasn't it?"

He nodded slightly.

"Rather archaic form of punishment for a ministry approved teacher." Alexis scowled and then took Harry by the arm as she stood up, "Come on, we're going to research this."

"Wait!" Hermione said, standing up as well. "I want to come with you."

Alexis smiled and gestured for her to follow them before turning to Samantha, "Are you coming?"

"No." Samantha replied, casting an evil glare toward where Delores Umbridge sat at the staff table. "I'll meet up with you all later, promise."

Alexis shrugged and still held on to Harry's arm as the three of them left the room, met at the door by Ron whom was just coming in for dinner now, sweaty and slightly dirty.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as they passed his friend at the door.  
"I'll tell you later." Said Ron quietly, "Where are you lot off to, then?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry replied in the same hushed tone.

Ron shrugged it off and walked towards where Samantha was sitting until something caught his eye. The Hufflepuff table was next to Gryffindor's and sitting a few feet down was that strange new prefect girl. He watched her carefully as he approached and sensing his stare she turned around. The two locked eyes for a moment and he smiled nervously, causing the girl to smile back and her hair to change from yellow to a dazzling pink. He hesitated for a moment and then decided to go for it. He was going to go sit with her. He took about three steps, tripped over his loose shoelace, stumbled a few feet forward; she laughed and as quickly as it came his nerve was gone. He turned on his heel and hurriedly sat beside Samantha and groaned out, "Bloody hell. I can't believe I, I mean, well did you see that?"

Samantha looked at him sympathetically and shook her head until Ginny yelled from across the table, "I did!"

He glared at her and she smirked back at him.

"Have a thing for the Hufflepuff prefect do you?" she said, "Pity you just made a fool of yourself then, otherwise you two would be quite cute I think."

"Shut up, Ginny!" he squeaked and she looked back at him.

"Seriously though Ron, " she laughed, "If you're going to try to impress a girl I'd say try it when you aren't caked with dirt. What **were** you doing all night?"

Ron looked down at himself mortified and took his head in his hands making a low groaning noise.

Meanwhile across the room Draco still couldn't shake the image of his perfect woman, his ultimate prize, leaving the Great Hall arm in arm with none other than Harry Potter.


	20. 20 The Technicolor Heart

**Chapter 20: The Technicolor Heart**

Samantha took her time in finishing her meal, every now and again sneaking glances at the staff table and planning some grand revenge on Delores Umbridge. She stood from the table, bidding farewell to Ron and Ginny as she turned and made her way toward the door. As she stepped into the entrance hall she saw Fred's tall masculine frame propped against one of the suits of armor in the entranceway and she smiled to herself as she approached him. In all the commotion she had nearly forgotten that he'd asked her to take a walk with him after dinner. She couldn't help but think about his suspicious absence in the Great Hall as she reached him and he looked up, beaming at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" she winked and then laughed, "Yeah I am."

"Good! Come on then!" he took her hand and looked around before ducking out the front door with her. They walked slowly through the castle grounds hand in hand and Samantha tried desperately to stay calm though his touch was making her mind slightly fuzzy. They kept on until they reached the lake and Samantha gasped as she saw the scarlet and gold blanket laid out by the shoreline surrounded by levitating candles. There was a basket next to it with an ice bucket and some glasses.

"Fred!" she sighed.

He turned and grinned at her devilishly. "I suppose you're not hungry but just in case I pilfered some food from the kitchen."

"You didn't have to do all of this. It's beautiful though." She admired his work and then looked up at him. He was considerably taller than she was and whenever he looked down at her his long red hair would fall delicately around his deep brown eyes. He stared back at her seriously for a moment and then gently tugged her hand leading her to the blanket.

As they both sat Fred leaned back on his elbows and extended his long legs, jerking his head back to look at the stars.

Samantha studied him for a moment and then smirked.

"Want to see something cool?" she said.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she turned and began fishing through the basket. She took out a shining red apple and placed it on the blanket in front of her, taking out her wand she waved it above the apple and it instantly began to transform. It split apart and began to expand right from the core until it turned into a large red pillow.

Fred's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "That was brilliant!" he exclaimed.

She shrugged and placed the pillow behind him, allowing him to lean back on it.  
"I've always been good at transfiguration." She said, "Besides, if you had stayed like that your elbows would have gotten sore."

"You know, you're right!" Fred nodded, lifting his arm and shaking it a bit, "Also, now I have a free arm for you!" he winked, grabbing her and pulling her against him.

She lay there contentedly in his arms for a long while, listening to him tell her about various constellations that he recognized.

"You're quite smart, you know." She said, running a finger down his muscular chest. "It's a shame more people don't recognize it."

"You recognize it." He replied, dancing his fingers through her multicolored hair and admiring the shades. "Really, that's all that matters to me right now."

She was speechless for a moment; his words touched her so deeply. She couldn't even believe what was happening or the kindness that he had shown her since they met. He was, in her eyes, perfection.

She lifted her head and was met once again by his deep brown eyes and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and sensed that perhaps he felt the same, as she noticed a nervous twitch in his upper lip.

"So didn't you have some things you wanted to, what was the word? 'Share' with me?" Samantha asked.

"Ah, yes!" he said, a smile growing on his face as he gently pushed her off to sit up. He leaned over and dug through the basket taking out a small object wrapped in a napkin.

"Do you remember yesterday when I was showing you some of our inventions? Do you remember the one that wasn't ready yet?"

Samantha nodded and watched the napkin eagerly.

He took his wand from his pocket and tapped the item in his hand, causing it to fly out over the lake and suddenly in a most extraordinary burst of color a spectacular heart erupted from the small firework. It must have ranged every color of the spectrum in a matter of seconds. A flaming arrow burst from the center and circled it several times before running it through and then in a flash they both exploded and it was gone.

Samantha clasped a hand over her chest and stared at the now empty sky in disbelief.

"You're the first to see that. I just finished it today actually. All of them are different but that one, well, I designed it for you." He said quietly, sort of fidgeting and running a hand through his hair.

"For me?" she said, turning to him. Her green eyes fixed on him and such a stunning smile on her face.

He froze for a moment and then nodded.

"It was truly amazing Fred Weasley! You're amazing." She said, draping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

He sighed as his body pressed against hers, her face was buried in his neck and he could feel her breath warm against his flesh. His strong arms wrapped around her lower back and pulled her closer, still and without even thinking about it he lowered his head and brushed his chin against her cheek, willing her to lift her face. She obliged, her eyes fluttering open and then easing closed again when Fred pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly as she parted her lips and their tongues met gently and then began to explore each other wildly. As the kiss deepened Fred found himself once more leaning back on the pillow and bringing her with him. She slid her hands from around his neck down his chest and then rested them on his sides, just touching the edge of his belt as she laid herself on top of him. His hands felt her back and her firm behind until he reached up with his right hand and stroked her cheek, then running his fingers through her hair once again and pulling it away from her neck as he began to kiss it tenderly.

Her head was swimming and she could hardly even remember where she was she was so lost in the moment. She had always loved it when boys kissed her neck but Fred, he was finding little spots she never even knew that she had and driving her wild. He was easily the most passionate person she had ever kissed. He continued to tempt and tease her and she rolled over, pulling him on top of her. His left hand gently tugged her shirt loose from her skirt and he slipped his fingertips in, stroking the skin beneath it. She gasped slightly and parted her legs so his fit comfortable between them and she laced her fingers into his long hair as he leaned in and kissed her again. His left hand slowly inched further up her shirt, gracefully stroking her stomach, gliding over her lace bra, tracing the outline of her breast and then suddenly he withdrew it and pulled away, leaning over her and looking down at her seriously.  
"I…I don't want you to think that this stuff is the only reason I brought you out here." He said quietly. "I really wanted to make this special, to make you see how I feel about you. I didn't…I don't just want a romp."

Samantha reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear, "I know, Fred." She smiled.

"I want you to be mine." He said, biting his bottom lip.

"I am!" she assured him, taking his face in her hands and leaning up to place a kiss on his soft lips.

He nuzzled his nose against hers as she lay back down and then he looked around.  
"It's getting late, did you want me to take you back to the common room?"

She shook her head and pulled him back down to lay with her. "I'd rather stay here with you."

He kissed her cheek and smiled playfully at her before whispering into her ear, "Then let me fetch you a banana and perhaps you can transfigure us a nice blanket, ay? It's getting pretty cold."

She laughed and kissed him again as once more his arms wrapped around her and she melted into his grasp.

_**AN: If you've been reading the story reviews would be greatly appreciated! **_


	21. 21 A Late Night Surprise

**Chapter 21: A Late Night Surprise**

It was past midnight by the time Alexis returned to the Slytherin common room. She and Hermione had taken nearly three hours finding a cure for the wound on Harry's hand and after that Alexis had smartly removed her tie and robes, stashed them in her bag and snuck into the Gryffindor common room to spend more time with her brother and his friends. Much to her surprise in the entire time she was up there her sister hadn't returned. She made a mental note to ask her about her whereabouts as soon as they ran into each other the next morning. The good thing about that evening was that now she knew the exact location of Gryffindor tower and the password to enter, which would make it easier to visit with Samantha and Harry. As she stepped in to the familiar green room she was startled by the presence of a lone figure sitting in one of the overstuffed green arm chairs reading from a potions text book. It was so late she had fully expected to be alone.

Draco peaked over his book with a most peculiar look in his intense eyes and ran a finger tauntingly along the edge of the pages before turning them.

Alexis sort of smirked, transfixed by him…the way he watched her, and how delicate his touch appeared to be.

"You're back late." He said simply.

"Had some things to take care of." She shrugged. "It was only the first day, you can't possibly have that much homework…what's keeping you up?"

A sly smile split his lips and he closed his book, placing it on the table beside him. "Maybe you are." He said.

Alexis dropped her bag with a thud and approached his chair, stopping mere inches in front of him. She leaned down so she was eye level with him and placed her hands on her hips. "And why, may I ask, would I be keeping you awake at night Mr. Malfoy?"

He drummed his fingertips together and raised an eyebrow as he looked her over, his eyes lingering a matter of seconds too long on the gap where she had unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt after taking her tie off. There was her answer.

She bit her bottom lip and leaned in closer to him, her nose almost grazing his as she spoke, "Oh." She said, "I see."

He knew this would work. No matter whom she left the Great Hall with before the attraction between her and Draco was palpable. If there was anything between her and Potter, he knew in an instant he could make her forget it. He let his eyes wander her body once more as she drew herself to her full height.

"I wonder if I might be able to help you unwind, then?" she winked at him.

He was completely surprised but utterly pleased as she suddenly stepped forward and placed her legs on either side of him, straddling him where he sat. He took her face in his pale hands as she leaned in and kissed him deeply, gripping the sides of his shirt to pull him in closer. She could feel him getting hard beneath her as she began to playfully nibble his ear before running her tongue gently down his neck and sucking and nibbling the flesh above his collarbone. This was against the plan. He wasn't supposed to be putty in her hands; he was supposed to have control of this situation. As she continued to tease him he untangled his hands from where they had since placed themselves in her hair, he ran them down her back before firmly grabbing her behind. She gasped as his entire body tensed and he stood, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he supported her, a shiver running up her spine from his grasp. He carried her to one of the larger tables in the corner and laid her across it, leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on her lips before ravaging her neck with hot moist kisses. Her legs clasped even tighter around him as he ran his hands up the sides of her body and began playing at the buttons on her shirt until he had opened it enough to reveal the white silk bra beneath. She let out a low moan as he cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed his way down her collarbone, letting his tongue dance delicately over her flesh, every now and again he would grind his hips into hers, letting himself rub against her soft spot. He traced down her stomach with the fingertips of his right hand, running them over her skirt and gently down over her right hip, down her leg until they brushed her kneecap and began to travel up again. Up over her leg, he stroked her inner thigh, causing her to loosen the grasp she had on him. She spread her legs out around him, willing his fingers to continue their journey. He obliged. He leaned up, kissing her passionately as his fingers traced her outline through her extremely moist panties. She inhaled sharply as he brushed over her clit. His strokes were slow and deliberate, causing her to want, no, need more. Before he could grant her wish and continue a sharp yelp came from the stairs behind them. Draco immediately pulled away from Alexis and wheeled around to see Pansy Parkinson standing there looking aghast, her pug like nose scrunched up and her lips pulled back revealing a devilish sneer.

Alexis immediately covered herself and pulled herself to her feet, taking cover behind Draco's large frame. Could this be any worse? Not only had they been caught but also Alexis was unfortunate enough to have to share a dormitory with this girl.

"How could you Draco?" was all the girl said before her small beady eyes filled with tears. She turned and dashed up the stairs covering her face from view.

"Fabulous." Alexis exclaimed. She straightened her shirt and rushed to the doorway to collect her bag. "Great. Not only will she tell everyone but now I can't even go up to my room."

Draco quickly approached behind Alexis and placed a hand on her back, leaning in and whispering into her ear, "She won't tell, I can guarantee you that."

Alexis turned to look at him, "And what makes you so sure?"

"She would be humiliated. Besides, that girl has been fawning over me since first year; no one would believe her anyway. They'd think it was just jealousy." He replied. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, kissing her once more. "Just go upstairs, change for bed, pull your curtains tight and cast a silencing charm. Unless you're really worried about confronting her…then I think I could find a spot for you in my dormitory." He winked at her.

She laughed and shoved him back; "I think I'd be safer taking my chances with Parkinson."

He raised an eyebrow, "Goodnight, my Love. We'll finish this in Hogsmeade." He called after her retreating form as she disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Draco smiled contentedly to himself, if Potter was even thinking of making anything with Draco's new obsession than surely those plans were dashed now. There was no doubt in his mind that Alexis Evans would be fully his by the weekend.

**AN: haha so this story is finally starting to earn it's M rating. Review, review, review!**


	22. 22 The Great Divide

**Chapter 22: The Great Divide **

The Great Hall was abuzz the next morning at breakfast, many students still revitalized from the summer break. Samantha rubbed her eyes drearily as she entered the room, exhausted from her late night with Fred. She hadn't waited for him in the common room that morning, instead she decided to seek out her sister and confide the details. She would run into him soon enough anyway, they did have all of the same classes after all. Alexis wasn't there yet so Samantha opted to sit down and pour herself a large glass of pumpkin juice. It wasn't long until Alexis stumbled in, looking equally as wrecked as her sister. She immediately went to the Gryffindor table and sat down, grabbing Samantha's glass and chugging the remains of her juice.

"Jeez woman! There's enough to go around." Said Samantha, looking at her incredulously.

"Sorry." Alexis replied weakly, reaching for a glass of her own.  
"What's the matter?" asked Samantha, raising an eyebrow.

"Long night." Alexis smirked at her, "Speaking of which…Harry snuck me into Gryffindor tower last night and you my dear were nowhere to be found. I was there pretty late, too. Where were you?"

A wide grin spread across Samantha's lips as she thickly buttered her toast. "I was with Fred." She cocked her head; paying full attention to the bread in her hands so she wouldn't have to see the look on her sister's face. As she did so Alexis' eyes were immediately drawn to the newly revealed patch of skin on her neck.

"Well, must have been a good time, unless you two got into a fist fight." Alexis laughed.

"Why would we do that?" Samantha asked looking quite confused.

"I'm just stating. I mean either you had a lot of fun or he punched you in the neck." Alexis replied, poking Samantha sharply in the freshly bruised flesh.

"Oh." Samantha yelped, smacking her sister's hand away. "Yeah, there's that." She leaned in closer and spoke barely above a whisper, "It was fantastic, Lexx. He's the sweetest thing, ever."

Alexis listened with interest as Samantha went on to give a detailed description of the night she shared with Fred by the lake, every now and again contributing exclamations and other such signs of encouragement.

After a while curiosity got the better of Alexis and as much as she knew she probably wouldn't want to hear the answer, she had to ask the question, "So wait, you stayed out there with him until after three in the morning? Did you two…" she started,

Samantha quickly cut her off with, "God I wish. No, really I don't think he's like that. We did some other stuff that was pretty nice but no, not that."

"Oh." Alexis nodded; suddenly something in the doorway caught her eye. Draco was walking in with his goonish friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She didn't care for them much as neither of them had distinguishable personalities. She honestly felt that perhaps Draco was the only person in her house with an identity of his own. He smiled at her and they locked eyes for a moment as she waved softly.

"Think he'd care to join us?" Samantha asked, seeing the connection between the two. "Or perhaps you two could just continue your staring contest?"

Alexis could feel the tint sneaking into her cheeks as her sister mocked her, but as much as she wanted him to she knew he wouldn't venture to this side of the hall if she paid him. However before Alexis could shoot a snide response Samantha's way Fred and George appeared in the doorway behind Draco and his friends.

"Oi, care to move out of the way or is this a tactic to get all the food to yourselves?" George exclaimed loudly, shoving past Crabbe, the larger of Draco's friends. This display caused most of the students in the area to burst into a fit of laughter,

Samantha and Alexis both just groaned and stood set to rush over, as Crabbe looked ready to strike. Instead Draco just stepped forward and looked at George with disgust.

"Well to be fare I'd shove you back, Weasel, but my robes cost more than your house and I don't care to ruin them with your dirty blood." He spat.

"Who are you calling a weasel? Really now you're one to talk after that whole ferret incident last year, or have you forgotten that?" Fred added, stepping protectively in front of his brother.

"Really now, resorting to such childish comebacks, has that always been your style?" Draco scoffed, "Perhaps your parents should have stopped after the first three children they couldn't afford to feed, because really it's been a constant decline since then."

The room fell deathly silent aside from a few gasps and the laughter of Crabbe and Goyle, rarely did such an occurrence as a fight happen in the great hall, a place normally swimming with teachers.

George clenched his fist and Draco sneered but before either boy could do anything Fred had his wand drawn and pointed directly at Draco's temple.

In an instant Samantha burst in between the boys and shoved Fred's wand down before a teacher could spot him. Alexis grabbed Draco by the arm and tugged him sharply to face her then whispering into his ear, "Walk away. Please."

He turned and threw a disgusted look back at the two redheaded twins before motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to back down.

As she led the three boys toward the Slytherin table Alexis smiled apologetically at her sister whom was stood in the doorway trying to calm both Fred and George.  
A sad look was in Samantha's eyes as they met her sister's, "See you in double Charms." She said. Alexis just nodded and that was that.  
For the remainder of breakfast Samantha sat between the Weasley twins, sneaking a hand under the table to rest on Fred's thigh as he ate.

"What the hell is your sister doing messing around with that git?" George asked, seemingly oblivious to the attention Fred and Samantha had been paying to each other throughout the meal. "He's a complete bastard to absolutely everyone else she cares about, is she bloody blind?" he went on.

Samantha exhaled heavily "I couldn't tell you George, I'm not her. There must be something though because she's not usually one to jump in to something pointless."

Classes went on without a hitch and only a mild awkward tension between George and Alexis as neither wished to comment on or even acknowledge the events of that morning and it was rather uneventful until lunchtime.

Once more the students filed in to the great hall and lined the tables. This time Alexis stayed at her house table to prevent further problems. Before long the owls began to fill the room dropping off the days mail to eagerly awaiting students and much to Samantha's surprise Harry's owl Hedwig swooped down and dropped two letters onto the table beside her and Harry. Harry's eyes gleamed as he picked up the unmarked envelope nearest him, knowing it was from Sirius and Samantha eyed the other envelope curiously before a rush of excitement filled her. It was from Remus Lupin. It was from her Godfather.

She grabbed it and excused herself making a hasty dash to the Slytherin table and tapping Alexis on the shoulder.

She leaned in and whispered, "Lexx, it's from Lupin!"

Alexis smiled widely and patted the bench beside her, "Hurry up!"

Samantha threw a leg over the bench and sat facing her sister as she broke the wax seal and pulled out the parchment, beginning to read:

_To my cubs,_

_I deeply regret not being able to spend more time with you over your summer stay and I must say though your busy year has just begun I anxiously await your holiday break. If I had known, if I had even the slightest hint…let me assure you I wouldn't have missed so many years of watching you grow. There is so much I've been meaning to share with you but right now and through post it's simply not the time nor place. I have been informed that you will start your "extra help" lessons almost immediately and I'm quite pleased. There are motions, whispers really and I want you both to be as ready as you possibly can be. Protect yourselves, protect Harry and know that I love and will always be there for you. I will be in touch soon, you'll know more when it's safer._

_All my love,_

_Moony_

Alexis looked at her sister seriously after she had taken her turn reading the parchment. "I had nearly forgotten our first lesson was tonight." She said, suddenly overcome with a rush of nerves as she glanced up at the staff table just in time to see Professor Snape avert his eyes.

Samantha followed her sister's gaze and she too felt the almost sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Shouldn't be that bad? I mean," she squeaked, "It could be worse. At least we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts again until Thursday."

Alexis laughed, feeling relieved as her eyes met her sisters and they shared a smile.

"Thank goodness for little miracles, right?" was all she said before Samantha got up and made her way back to her table with the letter.

They were just a room apart but in that moment it felt like a world of distance, and Draco, though she couldn't deny the attraction to him nor the feelings he caused within her, he didn't make her situation any easier. If anything he just alienated her from the friends she had made over the summer and in a way even from her own brother.

She sighed deeply, suddenly feeling the soft touch of his fingers on her chin as he turned her to look at him.

"I'm sorry if I caused you problems before." He said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Between you and your sister." He clarified, "I just, well I saw the way she looked at me when she came over here and I realized that she probably didn't stay because of me. I may not care a stitch about those wanks but believe me I care for you so therefore I care for her."

Alexis just continued to watch him in shock as he finished,

"Apologize to her for me, will you?"

Alexis nodded and in that moment she realized why she was willing to sacrifice for him. He wasn't the heartless ice king he appeared to be, if anything he was quite the opposite but he'd be damned if anyone would know that.

"Tell her not to tell those ignorant dirty beasts about this though. I don't need word to get around." He added and she leaned in, slapping his shoulder playfully,

"Word of what? That you have feelings?"

"Exactly." He winked at her and they both smiled, finishing their meal in silence.


	23. 23 Confringo

**Chapter 23: Confringo**

After their last class of the day Fred and George had both excused themselves to attend the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Samantha and Alexis bid them farewell and strolled nervously from their History of Magic Class down to the dungeon.

"What do you think he's got in store for us?" Alexis asked as the two girls reached his office, the large wooden door baring the words 'Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master'

"He'll probably start us off easy, most likely a bunch of stuff we already know." Samantha responded, unsure of whether she was trying to convince her sister or herself.

"Well," Alexis extended a shaky hand and knocked loudly on the door, "Break a leg." She whispered with a smirk to her sister.

"You first!" Samantha replied, as suddenly the door slid open, seemingly of it's own volition.

The room inside was dark, windowless and foreboding and Snape was nowhere to be seen.

Alexis' breath caught in her throat as she stepped over the threshold into this all too familiar room. She had seen it before, but not like this. Not in person, but in such vivid detail. She could recall the image of being slammed onto that desk, the feeling of desperation, despair…even…guilt? Before she could dwell on the thoughts and memories of the dream she jumped as the door slammed shut behind them and she and her sister wheeled around to be met by a dark figure in a cloak pointing his wand directly at them.

He reached up with his free hand and removed the hood to reveal his long greasy black hair and sneering face.

"With reaction time that slow, you both would have been dead already." Snape scowled at them. "Then a lot of help you would be to the Order."

Both girls looked at him in shock until Samantha exclaimed, "You are absolutely crazy, you old bat."

"Crazy?" Snape rounded on her, "The Dark lord is on the move, we are in constant danger and neither of you are prepared for what lies ahead, perhaps you are the crazy one for even coming back here in this state."

"That's enough!" Alexis spoke up, shoving herself between Snape and her sister, "We came here to learn from you, not to be made to feel inferior."

Snape cast a judgmental glare over the two girls and then turned away. With a swish of his wand, dummy death eaters rose from the floor behind him. "Today we will be working on a defensive spell called 'confringo', if done properly it will cause the target object to explode. This could be used as a tactic to provide a distraction or even on an enemy itself, though that could get undesirably…messy."

Snape turned to face the dummies and raised his wand, "Let me demonstrate."

He swished his wand in a half circle and flicked it shouting, "Confringo!" clearly as an electric blue bolt shot from the tip of his wand. It struck one of the dummies in the chest and on impact it combusted, sending tattered robes and pieces of the steel mask across the room.  
Samantha and Alexis covered their faces to protect from the debris and then glanced at each other nervously. Snape may be strange and somewhat alarming but that really would prove to be a useful and lethal spell. They worked on perfecting the spell for the next two hours under Snape's watchful eye. Finally after he felt that they had made sufficient progress he flicked his wand again and in an instant the dummies were gone and the room was clean.

"That will do for tonight. Our next lesson will be on Friday, I'll try to work out something more challenging." He said as he crossed the room and pulled the door open. "Good night."

Samantha tucked her wand away and spoke barely above a whisper as she thanked him for the lesson and entered the dungeon corridor, Alexis not far behind her.

A strange feeling took her over as she turned and took one last look at the dimly lit office and the dark figure in the doorway. Clearly she recalled the vials smashing to the floor and then…what happened next? She studied his pale face for a moment, his eyes boring into her and then turned without a word and followed her sister up the dungeon steps towards the Entrance Hall. By this time dinner had started and the Great Hall was already filling with students.

"I'm starving." Samantha said as they pushed through the crowd of Hufflepuffs in the doorway and began a quick march towards the Gryffindor table.

"I feel completely…exhilarated!" Alexis exclaimed, "It's been a while since we used that type of magic freely."

"Yeah well let's just hope we don't have to use it practically. At least not any time soon." Samantha replied, sliding on to the bench next to Hermione.  
"Cheers to that." Alexis said, filling a glass with pumpkin juice and drinking deeply.

"Cheers to what?" Hermione inquired raising an eyebrow at the girls and then smiling towards Alexis, "Good to have you join us at our table again."

Alexis looked around and then shrugged, vaguely aware that Draco was indeed staring from his table across the room, "Hadn't even thought about it, really. Just followed Sammie. Where's Harry at?"

"Still not back from the quidditch try outs, should be soon though. Where were the two of you?" Hermione asked.

Samantha leaned in and whispered to her, "Business for the Order. We're getting special training in defensive spells, since no one is being taught that in class nowadays."

Hermione's eyes widened and she leaned closer still, "You mean you have private classes? What have they been teaching so far?"

"Well today we learned how to make things explode…that was quite neat." Samantha grinned. "I hope Friday we get to learn an advanced spell for severing body parts, since Snape seems to have a real blood lust."

Alexis snorted into her pumpkin juice and kicked her sister under the table as Hermione recoiled in disgust.  
"Well as gruesome as the process sounds at least you're actually learning something. I mean we're entering into another dark time for our entire world and all we're getting by way of training is that pink puffball preaching to us about the principles of dark magic, which by the way, a decent percent of the time her information is misguided anyway." Hermione sighed heavily. "What we need…" she began as she looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins approaching the table, she glanced back towards the girls with a new hope in her eyes, "What we need is a good teacher."

Harry took his seat opposite the three girls and smiled fondly at them.

Hermione returned the smile and then finished, "A teacher who's seen it all first hand."

"What're you on about now, Hermione?" Ron asked loudly as he sat beside Harry and reached across the table, grabbing a biscuit from her plate.

"Ugh, really now Ronald, you're filthy." She said, shoving the plate away. "I'll see you lot later, I think I'm on to something, I'll be in the library."

Fred quickly grabbed Hermione's seat next to Samantha and George sat opposite Alexis, next to Ron. They all watched Hermione go and turned to the twin girls.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I think so." Alexis shrugged.  
"I think she just had some sort of epiphany." Samantha laughed and then tried desperately not to blush as she felt Fred's hand slide over her thigh and give it a squeeze. Thankfully for her Alexis turned everyone's attention to Ron by asking him why he was so filthy yet again.  
By this time Ginny had quietly joined the group and sat on the other side of Harry.

"Well if you must know…I've been practicing a lot." Ron blushed.

"The little prat showed up to the quidditch tryouts today!" Fred exclaimed.

"Not only that, but he made it in." George added.

"You're looking at the new Gryffindor Keeper." Ron said proudly, causing Ginny to laugh loudly.

He shot her an indignant glare and she just patted her heart and said, "Blimey, lucky I wasn't eating I could have choked."

Harry tried not to snigger for fear of angering his friend but he did turn and look her over for a moment with a look of admiration that surely she didn't miss.

She quickly quieted down and dug into her plate of food, feeling content.

The rest of the night was relatively quiet. Half way through dinner Alexis excused herself to the Slytherin table and took up with Draco, eventually leaving the Great Hall arm in arm with him.

Harry glared at this display and stalked off, followed closely by Ginny. George and Ron wandered off with Lee Jordan who had supposedly found something cool on the castle grounds and George fixed Fred with a skeptical look as he elected to stay behind and finish his meal with Samantha rather than go off with them.

Once they were finally alone Fred took Samantha's hand and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He stood and gave her hand a soft tug, willing her to follow him.

As they walked through the castle he showed her various secret passageways to get her to classes faster and told her all about the day's quidditch tryouts.  
"Ron did really brilliantly, provided he thought no one was watching." Fred shrugged, "We'll have to toughen him up a lot or else he may prove to be a real disadvantage to the team. He's a sight better than all the other blokes who tried out for the spot though, that's for sure."

By this time they had somehow made their way back to the secret room behind the statue of the old witch and once again Fred had lost himself staring out the window at the quidditch pitch. This time Samantha stood behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

He turned and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips then hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright? You seem like you've got something on your mind tonight." He said.

She shook her head and nuzzled into his neck leaving a kiss on his exposed flesh.

The last thing she wanted to talk about was how she was actually feeling. The letter from her Godfather and the lesson from Snape…both men spoke of motions from the Dark Lord. Both men said to be prepared and the reality of it all was that she wasn't. She was terrified at the prospect of this war starting sooner than she could handle. Terrified that if something happened she wouldn't have the strength to protect those she cared about. She relaxed into Fred's grip and sighed, the chill from her breath mingling with the moisture from her kiss on his neck and sending a shiver down his spine.

He pulled away and looked her deeply in the eye, brushing his thumb over her cheek and giving her a little smile, "How was your private lesson with good ole Snape?"

"Charming!" she smirked, "I learned how to blow things up with my wand. Be afraid. Very, very afraid Fred Weasley!"

"I'm shaking in my boots, really I am." He laughed and leaned in, once again pressing his lips to hers.

She slid her hands up his body, over his chest and grabbed a hold of his collar to pull him in even closer, desperate for his taste.

His right hand cupped the back of her head, tangling into her hair as he slid his left hand down her back, over her behind, under her skirt and down the back of her thigh, lifting her leg up to his waist and leaning into her.

She let a soft moan escape her lips and realized that she enjoyed the feeling of him against that particular part of her body far too much. Neither of them heard the statue move aside or the door spring open behind them but they both jumped apart as Lee's voice broke the silence,  
"Bloody hell mate, well done!" Lee exclaimed.

Fred's eyes widened as he saw George's hurt expression as he stepped in behind Lee.

"I see you've shown her around, eh." Was all George said before taking a seat in one of the oversized armchairs.

"I really, I should go!" Samantha said, awkwardly fixing her skirt and quickly making her way to the door. "I'll…yeah, I'll just see you guys later."

Fred dashed to the doorway after her and called out for her to wait but she just shook her head and kept going.

He sighed in defeat and turned back towards the room where his angry brother and excited friend both waited.

"When did that happen? I mean…wow. She's really something, right George?" said Lee, slapping Fred on the back and causing him to wince.

Fred looked apologetically at George as he spoke, "Last night. It started last night by the lake. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lee interrupted and George just glared.

"I shouldn't have brought her in here, not without asking first." Fred clarified.

"But you aren't sorry for anything else, right?" George replied, folding his arms and staring into the brilliant fire he made appear at his feet.

Fred just shook his head, "No."

George nodded, "And your intentions?"  
Lee looked awkwardly between the two brothers as they bickered and then finally realized the problem, wincing at the situation.

"My intentions are entirely pure." Fred took the chair opposite his brother and stared at him seriously.

"Didn't look too pure from where I was standing." George shrugged.

Fred looked completely exasperated by this time, "Listen George, She's absolutely amazing. She's smart, she's talented and I'm sorry but she really likes me. It's not like it was with all the girls I've hooked up with around here, with Samantha it feels…"

"Right?" George offered.

Fred smiled softly. "Exactly."

George looked him over appraisingly for a moment and then nodded, "Alright then."

"We're okay?" Fred asked.

George smiled back at him, "We're fine." He said and the fire extinguished itself.

"Well that was touching, really it was." Said Lee taking up a spot on the floor between the twins and emptying out his pocket, "However in other news look what I found growing near the forbidden forest."

George grinned and Fred just leaned down, astonished at the herb Lee dropped on the floor in front of him.

"The spores on this weed cause an allergic reaction that makes the affected area swell to an uncontrollable size." Lee explained. "To be effective the spores must be ruptured, like say by…"

"Chewing!" Fred's eyes lit up and flickered over to his brother whom was obviously thinking the same thing as they both exclaimed,

"Ton-Tongue-Toffees!"


	24. 24 Detention With Umbridge

**Chapter 24: Detention with Umbridge**

Things progressed rather uneventfully until that Thursday after lunch. Samantha walked warily up the long and winding flight of stairs leading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She fully realized that her actions during her first meeting with Professor Umbridge would come back to haunt her this afternoon. Slow and agonizing as she dragged her feet, it felt like a funeral march. She walked side by side with her sister; the Weasley twins were already in class. They had made a hasty exit with Lee after lunch; apparently they had to make a stop at their "office" first. A slightly awkward air remained between Samantha and George and it took the wise words of Alexis to shed light on things for her.

"I think he wanted you," she said casually as the two girls sat in the library the previous night.

When Samantha tried to deny such allegations Alexis just fixed her with a knowing glare and shook her head, shutting her sister up immediately.

Currently Samantha was stuck listening to her sister giggle all the way up the stairs. Occasionally she would string together small sentences like, "I can't believe you did that." Or "So dead."

Finally, the two girls reached the landing and Samantha grimaced as she placed her hand on the door.

"Oh calm down." Alexis patted her on the back and smiled reassuringly at her, "At least now I know a spell to fix up your hand after detention."

"I have never hated you more than I currently do." Samantha hissed, opening the door. She attempted to slam it on her sister but Alexis casually caught it with her left arm and gave her a rough shove with her right. She trudged along to the last row of desks and sat next to Fred.

"Oh!" Alexis exclaimed as she sat on the other side of Samantha. "Perhaps you'd like me to cast a body reconfiguring spell so you can properly kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Are you finished?" Samantha glared at her.

"I'll let you know." She smirked.

Ignoring this display Fred reached down between their desks and took hold of Samantha's hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it softly and winked at her, "Don't worry love!"

When he did things like this she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush and couldn't help but give him a stupid wonky smile. It was fitting though, since in a way she really was a schoolgirl with a crush.

Just then the pink puffball of a witch appeared at the top of the stairs and once again made her way down to her desk. Her shrill voice rang through the room and instructed them all to open their books. Page fifty-two, The Origin Of The Unforgivable Curses.

"Yeah," George snorted on the other side of Fred, "Cause we didn't learn this in year three."

"Well you're right George, we didn't." said Lee, whom had decided to sit with the twins this afternoon, "We learned it in year two."

"Careful!" Fred turned to them, "You don't want to get held after class, right Samantha dear?"

Samantha made a face at him and began taking notes. She had sprawled out the same parchment from their first D.A.D.A. class, which was stuck inside of her book.

"I don't see why you do that. This class is so easy I guarantee you I'll sail through the entire term without taking note of a single word from this woman's mouth." Alexis yawned.

Samantha just turned to her and smirked, shoving the parchment onto her sister's desk.

Alexis looked down to see a vividly detailed portrait of Umbridge as a blowfish.

She nearly laughed out loud but stopped herself and slipped the parchment back to her sister, leaning over to whisper, "Yeah well she smells like one, and if you eat her you'll probably die so those two species have something in common. Nice work."

"I know!" Samantha replied and set back to work on her current masterpiece. It was shaping up to be a picture of Umbridge roasting over a fire like a pig.

At the end of class Samantha thought she was getting away free, halfway out the door grouped between the two Weasley twins when she was called back. She turned to see Professor Umbridge sitting on her desk waiting expectantly.

"There's no need to do this now Miss Evans, oh no there will be plenty of time for us to talk after dinner while you're serving your detention. Right here, seven o' clock." Professor Umbridge shouted cheerfully and a sick feeling grew in the pit of Samantha's stomach.

She turned sharply and followed her friends out into the hall as they slowly descended the stairs together.

"Well, it was nice of her to call you out in front of the entire class." Alexis rolled her eyes, "So tactful."

"Whatever, I have nothing to be embarrassed of." Samantha replied.

"Damn right you don't!" Fred added.

"In fact, you should be proud. That statue was hideous." Lee exclaimed.

Samantha laughed it off and once they reached the bottom of the stairs she slowed down, taking Alexis by the arm to pull her away from the crowd,

"Seriously," she began, her eyes filled with a sense of dread, "You know that spell, right? One scar is enough."

Alexis hugged her sister tightly, "I know it. Don't worry."

Noticeably absent from dinner that evening was Hermione Granger. Harry noted through a mouthful of potpie that this was in fact the second night in a row she had neglected to join them and tonight seemingly Ron was with her.

"You don't think…" George began and was quickly cut off by his younger sister as Ginny countered with, "Absolutely not. She'd never settle for Ronald."

Everyone in their small group at least cracked a smile except for Samantha and Harry. They both sat looking distractedly into their full plates. Harry had also been assigned a detention that evening, once again for insisting that Voldemort had returned to power and stressing the severity of a good education in Defense.

"Oh George." Fred sighed glancing over at Samantha and her brother, "Look at our young rebels. They grow so fast."

George nodded, "Yes brother, and I couldn't be more proud of them. Matching detentions!"

Ginny frowned slightly as she noticed Harry was less than amused by the twins at the moment and took it upon herself to silence them by chucking a biscuit at their faces.

"Cram it now, perhaps when **they** have their own cabinets in Filch's office maybe **then** you can taunt them." She said.

"Taunt them?" George gasped feigning shock. "We don't 'taunt' anyone, Ginny."

"That's right." Fred nodded, reaching over to wrap his arm around Samantha's back he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "We were honoring them. We really are proud."

Harry looked up and locked eyes with his sister letting a playful smile curl his lips; "I did hear you really gave it to Umbridge the other day, your first lesson, no less."

Samantha grinned wickedly back at him, "I think I get my attitude from father's side."

After dinner Samantha and Harry took their time walking together towards Professor Umbridge's office. It was five minutes to seven when they entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom to see Delores Umbridge waiting for them at the foot of the stairs behind the blackboard.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and gestured towards the door above her, "Follow me."

Samantha and Harry exchanged looks as they obliged and followed her up into a room that was as disgustingly pink as her dress. Samantha looked around the circular room with it's pink walls and furniture accents and all of the doilies…so many doilies. What appeared to be collectors plates with kittens on them lined every wall, each one meowing or purring as you passed. All of it was complete overload to the senses. Everything about this woman and her environment was excruciatingly mind numbing.  
She motioned towards a table she had set up in front of her desk, large enough for two to occupy the space. There were two stacks of parchment and two pink puffy chairs set up.

Samantha and Harry sat down and glared up at her, neither attempted to produce a quill from their bags, they both knew what was coming and Umbridge seemed delighted to present them with her sinister quills.

"Well isn't this sweet, the Potter children reunited." She squeaked.

Both Samantha and Harry looked up at her in shock and she laughed back at them.

"Oh please, I'm personal friends with the Minister himself, there is nothing about you," she fixed her gaze on Samantha, "That I don't know."  
"That's sweet and all, but what are we doing here?" Samantha replied coldly.

Harry remained silent, just shocked that not only did Umbridge know but she so casually said it.

"You both know why you're here." Professor Umbridge spat back and walked around her desk to take her seat. She leaned forward on her elbows and placed her chin on her hand watching them with amusement. "I've set a different line for each of you, one that's…fitting."

She glanced at Harry, "You shall continue writing 'I must not tell lies.' Until I feel that you understand it, boy." And finally her gaze rested on Samantha, "I have something special for you. Oh yes, your line will be 'I must treat my teachers with respect.' A lesson you would do well to learn, miss **Potter**."

"How many times?" Samantha asked.

"Until it sinks in." she smiled.

Samantha took the quill in her right hand and began to write on the parchment. A sharp burning pain began to course through her hand instantly and it took all of her strength not to drop the quill. She watched the ink on the parchment turn blood red and on the back of her hand she could see it forming. Each letter spelled out across the back of her hand in her own looping font, red and lumped up.

She looked over to Harry and could see him struggling against the pain as well.

This went on for nearly two hours before Professor Umbridge dismissed them. She looked extremely disappointed that neither had cracked but it was foolish of her to expect them to give her the satisfaction.

As they once again walked down the long winding stairs from the classroom Samantha reached out and took Harry by the hand, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Are you?"

"Just sore." She shrugged and apprehensively made eye contact with him, "Harry I don't want you to keep going through this…please just, just don't keep baiting her alright Harry? Just let her say what she will."

Harry looked slightly angry as he jerked his hand away from his sister, "So you want me to just let her keep telling everyone there's nothing to fear? Everything's o-bloody-kay?"

"Harry nothing you say in that room will make a spec of difference, with the things the Prophet has been saying about you…" she began and Harry glared at her, quickly she continued, "Those who believe you will stand by you even if you don't cause a scene in class, Harry. The others…as terrible as it is you can't force them to see reason. I'm only asking you to watch out for yourself. This," she raised her welted sore hand, "Is no way to prove anything."

They walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Samantha whispered and the portrait swung open but before she could step through the hole into the common room Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to look into his big green eyes, exactly like her own.  
"I'm sorry." He said, "I'll try not to say anything else. You're right."

She pulled him in and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Harry."

Suddenly they heard a hearty chuckle from behind them and they both turned to see none other than Alexis standing in their common room.

"I take it the two of you bonded over your traumatic experience?" she said.

"Exactly." Samantha smirked as she and Harry entered the room and the portrait hole closed behind them. She noticed Hermione sitting on the arm chair in front of the fire with Ron at her side.  
"Let's fix those hands up." Alexis exclaimed, rolling her sleeves up.

They both followed her over to the empty couch opposite Ron and Hermione and sat silently as Alexis set to work fixing their scars.

After she had finished and they admired the smooth healed flesh Alexis looked at them seriously,

"That wasn't the only reason I came here." She said.

"Enlighten me." Samantha replied as she and Harry looked curiously from their sister to their two friends.

"Hermione and I," Ron began and then cleared his throat nervously and corrected himself, "Well, mostly Hermione…well anyway we've been thinking."

Hermione smirked, the fire light dancing across her face and reflecting in her deep chestnut eyes as she looked at the three Potter children sitting before her, "I think I've got a brilliant idea."

_**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been very busy with work and such. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far! Keep the reviews coming!**_


	25. 25 Impedimenta, Warning definitely M!

**Chapter 25: Impedimenta**

"I don't know, Hermione. This business…I just don't think it's for me." Harry said, awkwardly playing with his hands as he avoided eye contact with his friend.  
"But it **is** Harry, don't you see? The three of you are our only hope of protecting ourselves." Hermione argued.  
"If we aren't learning it in class Harry, we have to pick it up somewhere." Ron added.  
"And you've seen it first hand. You've…" Hermione lowered her voice, even though she had waited long enough to discuss her plans with them that they were the only people remaining in the common room, "You've fought the dark lord himself, in the flesh, and lived to tell the tale, Harry. Twice."  
"Twice?" Harry scoffed, "That barely counts, once I was a baby and didn't even know what was happening, the second time it was pure luck Hermione. I've always had someone there to help me and if not…" he folded his arms over his chest, "I've gotten lucky. Simple as that."  
Hermione furrowed her brows and frowned at his display before turning on his sisters, "And you, as far as everyone knows you two are just some wonder children from the states, they won't question you teaching us because you're constantly said to be so good. The clincher is that you really are, and everything you learn in private lessons, do you know how helpful it would be to pass it on?"  
"We aren't qualified to teach anyone anything." Samantha replied passively.  
"Even if we were, if we did…Hermione we don't want to encourage an army of students to go out and start fighting the good fight. Do you know how dangerous that is? I don't want that on my conscience if something…" Alexis trailed off.  
"Whether we encourage them or not, the fight is coming." Ron said in a strangely serious tone, a soft twinkle in his eye as if maybe not all of his thoughts were present with them.  
"We can either face the battle as prepared as possible…" Hermione began, fixing her eyes on Harry as he finally looked up at her, "Or start praying for a little luck."  
They all fell silent for a matter of moments until Samantha spoke up, "I'm in." she said, running her fingertips over the scar across her left hand.  
Alexis looked at her and nodded, "Me too."  
Harry gawked at both of his sisters in shock and then sighed deeply resigning himself to his fate. "When do we start?" he asked.

Classes went smoothly the next day and afterwards Samantha and Alexis found themselves making an all too familiar trip down to the dungeon for their second lesson with Snape.  
"Where do you think he'll spring from this time?" Samantha smirked as she knocked loudly on his office door and once more it swung open.  
"Maybe he'll just be hanging from the ceiling like a bat?" Alexis offered and the girls laughed as they walked into his office.  
Once again it was silent and dark but this time there was no movement from the shadows, the door didn't close behind them, no theatrics whatsoever. Furthermore they didn't see him at all.  
"Curious." Alexis exclaimed, taking the opportunity to scan a few of the belongings spread across the room, occasionally ignoring an awkward flashback when she saw something familiar.  
"Curious?" Samantha mocked her. "What are you a detective? Have you found a clue?"  
Alexis casually gave her sister the finger and they both turned as they heard something behind them.  
It was professor Snape seemingly gliding through the doorway. He swatted the door shut behind him, his long nose buried in a book.  
Samantha looked across to her sister and grinned, raising her wand to Snape fully prepared to launch a witty remark his way when she caught his attention and he realized the peril he could have been in.  
He never looked up from his book and instead the two girls looked at him in complete bewilderment as he flicked his hand under his robe and shouted "Expelliarmus!" sending Samantha's wand flying from her grasp.  
He smirked up at their awed expressions and slammed his book shut, "This is why you are the students and I am the teacher."  
The two girls just nodded, suddenly feeling somewhat of a respect for their strange instructor.  
"Impedimenta!" he exclaimed. "It is a spell that can either slow or completely stop the target's movement."  
With a wave of his wand once again dummy death eaters rose from the floor but this time they began to move quickly, circling the girls where they stood, sinister evil masks glaring into their deep green eyes.  
"Figure it out." He sneered, folding his arms over his chest.  
Samantha and Alexis turned so they were back to back, wands at the ready trying desperately to focus on one of the spinning targets.  
"I think we know this. I think we learned this in Salem's." Alexis sad, she closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment then jerked them open, swiftly waved her wand and shouted out "**Impedimenta**!" to no avail.  
Professor Snape drummed his fingers against his arm and rolled his eyes, "Less swish, more flick, Evans."  
Samantha glared at him for a moment and then gave her wand a powerful flick, shouted out the incantation and the dummy she was focusing on instantly went in to slow motion. She realized she could control it now and brought it to a complete stop, waving her wand she shouted "**Confringo**!" and the dummy exploded.  
Alexis grinned at her sister and they both turned as Professor Snape clapped slowly.  
"A combination." He looked her over critically and then spoke in a tone as if it hurt him to pay a compliment, "Nice work. Unlike  
your brother, I suppose you know how to listen." He said grudgingly.  
"Thanks." Samantha replied through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to hit him for talking about her brother like that.  
"Again." He said, turning his back to them and the dummies sprung back to life. "Until you can **both** do it."

After their lesson they went up for dinner. As Samantha sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione quickly joined her and leaned over, speaking in a hushed tone, "Tomorrow, noon, the Hogs Head. It's a bit off the beaten path so I don't think anyone…undesirable…will spot us." She said, casting a glare across the room where Draco sat, affectionately brushing the hair away from Alexis' face and then stroking her cheek.  
"You don't reckon she'll bring that bloody toss spot, do you?" Ron scowled and then looked across the table to Samantha and Hermione.  
"I don't think so." Samantha shrugged, "She may have bad taste but she still has a shred of common sense. How many people will be there?"  
"Oh, just a few." Hermione replied quickly and gave her a weak smile.  
Samantha seemed approving of this answer and quickly changed the subject; she looked around, "Where is Harry and where are Fred and George?" she asked.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ronald why don't you tell her this story, they're your brothers."  
Ron wore a pained expression and quickly blurted out, "Harry accidentally got into a bit of their test product."  
Samantha's eyes widened, "He what?"  
"Well," Ron squeaked, "Harry found a bit of candy in the common room and…well, they've been up there for the past hour trying to remove his feathers."  
Samantha exhaled heavily and began to rub her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. She shoved her plate away and quickly stood mumbling something about murdering them.  
"We'll be seeing you then." Ron called after her nervously.  
"Tell Alexis what I just told you!" Hermione added.  
Samantha just waved them both off and stormed over to the Slytherin table, shoving between Alexis and Draco and leaning in to whisper into Alexis' ear, "We're all meeting in some place called the Hog's Head, noon tomorrow, don't bring your platinum plaything."  
She pulled away and Alexis gave her evil eyes.  
"Oh hush, you know why!" Samantha laughed and turned, giving Draco an awkward smile.  
"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Alexis yelled as Samantha began to stroll away.  
"Apparently, Harry's a bird." Samantha replied nonchalantly.  
"What?" Alexis and Draco shouted in unison, though Draco sounded far more amused.  
Samantha ignored them both and began her trek up to Gryffindor tower.  
When she reached the portrait hole and mumbled the password the Fat Lady swung aside to reveal a very miffed Ginny Weasley scolding her brothers for their carelessness.  
"Why are you so bloody mad?" George asked as he flung a handful of bright yellow feathers in her direction, "You aren't the one who needed to be plucked."  
Samantha raised an eyebrow and folded her arms as Harry shoved out from between the two boys and she looked him over, he was fine now the only remains of his ordeal being patches of sore red skin.  
"If anything," Fred reasoned, "Harry's learned a valuable lesson. Don't just go eating random sweets you find around the common room."  
"He's semi right." Samantha spoke up and they all looked at her, Fred going slightly red afraid she would be livid for the temporary harm done to Harry.  
"I mean worse things can happen to you than turning into a canary if you just go around eating things you find." She wagged a finger at her brother. "Still," she walked up to the Weasley twins and punched them each one in the arm. "Put away your experiments when you finish with them, because if my brother stumbles upon another unfinished product I'll have to rough you both up. That was a warning punch."  
"I kinda liked it." Fred retorted with a cheeky grin.  
She smiled at him and playfully shoved him. "So, tomorrow…" she began.  
"Hermione took the liberty of speaking to us about it. We'll be there." Fred assured her. "I think it's a wonderful idea and truthfully…I would really like to see what you can do."  
She raised an eyebrow at him and bit her lip slightly, "I'm sure you would, Weasley. I'm sure you would."  
He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "That too, dear but there is a time and a place."  
"Well this is disgusting!" Harry announced and Ginny and George both nodded.  
"I'm going for a walk." He declared.  
"Mind if I join?" Ginny asked, "I need to get away from this." She waved her hand in the general direction of Samantha and Fred.  
Harry nervously dug his hands into his pockets and gestured for her to join him as they both stepped out of the portrait hole.  
George fidgeted awkwardly and then spotted Lee coming down the staircase.  
"Well, after seeing it in action I think Lee and I should go work on perfecting the Canary Creams…you two have fun." He said and quickly he and Lee left, headed no doubt for their "office".  
Samantha laughed as Fred pulled her in for a soft kiss, disregarding the other students milling around the common room as he deepened the kiss and she moaned lightly into his mouth. She pulled away and smiled back at him, "Can we check out Zonko's tomorrow after the meeting?"  
He grinned widely and leaned in, kissing her again, "Darling." He said, "I thought you'd never ask."

�

"Your sister hates me doesn't she?" Draco asked as he and Alexis walked through the castle, heading towards their common room.  
"Well," Alexis smiled at him weakly, "I think 'hate' is a really strong word. I would say it's more of a complete dislike."  
"Great." He replied dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
Alexis stopped and turned, taking Draco's hands in hers and wrapping his arms around her waist, dragging him closer. She lifted his chin so he'd look her in the eyes and she whispered, "She'll come around and then she'll think you're as great as I do."  
"You think I'm great, then?" he smiled at her.  
She leaned in and kissed him softly, "In more ways than one." She said, as they broke apart.  
She began to walk ahead of him and a smug smile parted his lips as suddenly he took her by the hand and pulled her back, ducking into a dark corridor and dragging her along with him. It looked to be an old barely used part of the castle, as it didn't really lead anywhere important. He lead her back about halfway down the corridor so they remained shrouded in darkness and he pulled her in again, their bodies slamming against each other and suddenly their lips met in a fiery battle for dominance. He squealed as she pulled away, nibbling at his bottom lip and giving it a tug and he reached down, firmly grabbing her behind. He picked her up and turned them around, slamming her back against the cold smooth stone wall, she locked her legs around his hips and bucked her body against him, feeling him start to stiffen against her.  
"Tease!" he hissed and leaned in, sucking and nibbling the flesh above her collarbone and causing her to grind into him again.  
Using the wall to support her body weight he slipped his right hand up the side of her body, roughly grabbing her breast and then continuing upward as he took her by the tie and pulled her in, kissing her deeply.  
Her hands fumbled with his tie as well and once she had it undone she quickly ripped it from his collar, tossing it aside and letting her fingers travel to the buttons of his shirt. As soon as she had it open she traced her fingers up over his muscular stomach and chest and then slipped her hands inside over his shoulders. He let go of his grasp on her tie and dropped his arms, allowing her to run her hands down them sliding off his white button down shirt. It dropped to the floor behind them and suddenly he released his grip on her bottom and she untangled her legs, once again supporting her own weight as she stood before him. He eyed her hungrily and just as she had done, he reached up and undid her tie, tossing it aside. He took his time with her top, leaning in and kissing down her neck, across her collarbone, down the trail between her breasts, paying close attention to every new bit of flesh he revealed.  
She sighed and bit her lip as he pulled her shirt free of her skirt and slipped it off of her shoulders and she once again traced her fingers over his strong body, moving down she cupped the bulge in his pants and began to stroke it softly.  
He exhaled heavily and she could feel his warm breath on her moist flesh, causing shivers to run down her spine.  
He slid his right hand down her side and up under her skirt, feeling her over her moist panties and she gasped, lifting one leg to wrap around him again and give him easier access. His left hand gently slipped her bra strap down her arm and he gripped her firmly, exposing her nipple he gently took it into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue and then sucking softly. A smirk spread across her face as she leaned back against the wall, she removed her hand from his bulge and instead rested both of her hands on his shoulders for support. With his right hand he pushed her panties aside and traced her wet outline, slowly inserting his middle and ring fingers into her and stroking her clit with his thumb. She moaned softly as he continued and threw her head back as he began to kiss a trail down her body, still admiring her breasts with his left hand as he went. He slipped down to his knees, guiding her leg to rest over his shoulder and then removed his right hand from her, slipping it out slowly and using it to hold her panties to the side as he leaned in, she took in a sharp breath as he flicked his tongue quickly over her clit and then enveloped it between his lips, sucking ever so softly. He repeated the process; alternating quick yet deliberate passes with his tongue and soft heated suction. Her breathing began to accelerate and she dug her fingers into his hair as he continued, suddenly slipping his fingers inside of her once more and pumping them in and out as he continued to lap at her sweet spot.  
She let out a soft yell as she finally reached her climax and he quickly stood, wrapping his arms around her to steady her as she shook.  
"Shhh." He whispered into her ear and she buried her face into his neck.  
Suddenly he caught site of a light flickering slowly at the end of the corridor, out in the main hall.  
"Shit!" he whispered, quickly ducking down to pick up their discarded clothing. "Hurry!" he said throwing her shirt to her and she threw it on as fast as she could. He followed suit and they both just shoved their ties into their pockets, taking her hand he began to dart off in the opposite direction of the light.  
The corridor ended in a random hall and they burst into it, wheeling around to see the light approaching quickly and hear Filch's obvious panting.  
"This way!" Draco exclaimed leading her down the hall they finally emerged into a well-traveled area and Alexis recognized their common room wasn't far. They kept running, not looking back until they reached the doorway and Draco shouted "Noble Lineage" granting them entrance. They stumbled over the threshold into their common room and it shut behind them.  
"My lord." Alexis gasped, trying to catch her breath as she launched herself forward onto the couch.  
Draco sat himself next to her and pulled her so she lay in his lap. He stroked her hair softly and looked down at her. "That was close." He said.  
"Too close." She nodded, closing her eyes as he continued to pet her.  
"If we get bloody caught one more time." Draco exclaimed, biting his lip hard and leaning back to cast a frustrated glare toward the ceiling.  
Alexis laughed softly and reached up, stroking his chin. "Don't worry, maybe we'll get a chance to be alone tomorrow."  
He smiled softly down at her, suddenly very excited for the Hogsmeade trip. "Maybe." He said. She sat up and he leaned in, kissing her softly. "Get to bed, you need to be ready for me tomorrow."  
She stood up and looked him over as she walked towards the girls' dormitories.  
"I was ready for you tonight!" she called over her shoulder, causing a furious blush to appear across his strained face.  
"I could kill Filch!" he whispered to himself as he stood and made his way towards his room.

�

�

**_A/N: Sorry if it got a bit graphic for some of you. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and keep the reviews coming in! Keeps me motivated!_**


End file.
